


Mentor y escolta en la arena

by Acuadis



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acuadis/pseuds/Acuadis
Summary: El presidente Snow ha descubierto como undir a Katniss, quitándole a dos de las personas que más aprecia y que más le ayudaron a salir de la arena. El tercer vasallaje esta a punto de empezar y las reglas han cambiado."En este vasallaje como vamos a recordar a las personas que nos guiaron hasta la victoria, un tributo será el escolta correspondiente a cada distrito y el otro tributo será un vencedor de ese distrito del género opuesto al del escolta" anuncia el presidente Snow.¡¡¡QUE COMIENCEN LOS 75 JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE!!!





	1. Un anuncio de tristeza

Todo Panen estaba sentado en sus casas esperando el anuncio del tercer vasallaje. Los ciudadanos de Capitolio estaban impacientes de descubrir como seria los nuevos juegos. En los distritos también lo estaban pero no por el mismo motivo, sino que era más bien por miedo.

Sabían que era un vasallaje y que eso significaba que iban ha ser diferentes, que no tendrían las mismas reglas que los juegos normales. En el primer vasallaje los tributos habían salido a través de votación; la gente de los distritos tenía que votar por los que querían enviar a la arena.   
Ese año los tributos fueron bastante buenos, todos los distritos habían decidido votar a los que tenían más posibilidades de ganar y fue de lo más emocionante, ya que todos eran bastante buenos peleando y con las armas. Irónicamente ese año ganó la chica del distrito 9; Caroline Johnson; la cual lo único que había hecho fue correr a por la primera mochila que vio y subirse al primer árbol que encontró y ya no bajo de allí, haciéndolo todo desde las ramas: cazaba desde las ramas, recogía agua desde las ramas, dormía en las ramas,...prácticamente desapareció entre ellas. Cuando sonaron las trompetas anunciando su victoria; tras la muerte del otro último tributo a causa de una picadura de una serpiente que tubo la desgracia de pisar; todo el mundo se quedo sorprendido de que fuera ella la ganadora, por que nadie la había vuelto a ver desde el comienzo de los juegos, y se habían olvidado de su existencia.

En el segundo vasallaje el numero de tributos se duplico, teniendo esta vez que mandar dos tributos masculinos y dos tributos femeninos. Al haber el doble de tributos había el doble de muertes, por lo tanto el doble de acción, por lo tanto era el doble de entretenido, por lo tanto era el doble de divertido. La gente del Capitolio pudo disfrutar de un espectáculo por todo lo alto. Esta vez también hubo sorpresa con el ganador. Nadie esperaba que el joven Haymitch Abernaty, uno de los tributos masculinos del distrito 12, ganará los juegos ya que por aquel entonces ese distrito sólo había ganado una vez antes y hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Ahora sería el tercer vasallaje, las reglas estaban a punto de ser dichas por el mismísimo presidente Snow. El estaba ya saliendo al balcón de su edificio y la retransmisión empezaba en unos segundos. En las pantallas de televisión se veía el símbolo de Panem acompañado de himno del país. De pronto terminó y salió Snow, se acercó al micrófono y sacó un papel en el que estaba escrito el discurso y empezó a leerlo.

-Hace 75 años, trece distritos se revelaron contra el capitolio, lo que hoy llamamos "los días oscuros". Tras esto y con la victoria de Capitolio se crearon los juegos del hambre. Cuando se establecieron las leyes de los Juegos, dictaminaron que cada veinticinco años el aniversario   
estaría marcado por un vasallaje de los veinticinco. Haría falta una versión glorificada de los Juegos para refrescar la memoria de los muertos en la rebelión de los distritos. Y este año celebramos el tercer vasallaje. -dijo de un tirón, casi sin respirar. Se giró hacia su derecha, donde había un niño que portaba una especie de cojín y encima de este un sobre con las reglas del vasallaje que cogió con la mano. Lo abrió y sacó un trozo de papel que leyó sin vacilar- Y en este como vamos a recordar a las personas que nos llevaron a la victoria, uno de los tributos será el o la escolta de cada distrito y el otro saldrá del grupo de vencedores del género opuesto al del escolta.

En el Capitolio, Effie estaba en su casa mirando la televisión para saber a lo que tendría que enfrentarse este año, algo impaciente por saberlo y con una cara bastante neutra. Pero en cuanto el presidente dijo el anuncio del vasallaje su cara se declinó hacia una de asombro y terror. Se había quedado con la boca abierta y la mirada perdida mirando hacia ninguna parte. Sabía que ella era la escolta del distrito 12 y por lo tanto ella era la tributo femenino, y que ella también tendría que ser la que eligiera al tributo masculino que la acompañaría, y ese tendría que ser o su compañero desde hace años Haymitch o el tributo que consiguió sacar vivo el año pasado de la arena Peeta, y el nombre de ninguno de ellos quería sacar.

Aparte de ese problema tenía otro más, que era por el que realmente estaba preocupada, y era el hecho de que ella no tenia idea de combate y de como sobrevivir en la arena y seguramente moriría en el baño de sangre o si tenía suerte aguantaría hasta la primera noche. Durante años había tenido que enviar a niños a la arena y aunque no era algo que le gustaba por que siempre se acababa encariñando con los tributos no esperaba que algún año fuera ella la que acabará yendo.

Esta misma situación, o una parecida se vivía en las demás casas de los demás escoltas y familiares de estos. Ninguno querían ir a la arena.

En los distritos la situación era parecida, pero no especialmente por los escoltas sino más bien por los vencedores que tendrán que volver a la arena. Algunos reaccionaban con lastima y pena a la pérdida, otros con rabia y furia, y otros simplemente no sabían como reaccionar.

En el distrito 12, Katniss; tras el anuncio; se dio cuenta de que dos de las 4 personas que le ayudaron salir de la arena el año pasado tendrían que ir este, una tendría que ir si que si; y le ayudo tanto en su estancia en el Capitolio; y la otra podria que ser él que tanto le costo sacar vivo de la arena aun arriesgado su vida, o su mentor al que tanto le debía su victoria.

Peeta por su parte se había quedado quieto en el sitio, mirando a la pantalla, que ahora no retrasmitia nada. Pensaba en el 50% de posibilidades que tenía de volver a la arena, en sí tendría que ofrecerse voluntario por Haymitch, si llegaba ha salir su nombre, en lo mal que lo tendría que estar pasando Effie porque seguramente ella no se esperaba esto y en muchas más cosas a la vez que su mente no podía procesar.

En casa de Haymitch ahora había silencio, pero hace unos minutos el único habitante del lugar al oír el anuncio del vasallaje, pegó un grito de rabia la vez que tiraba la botella que tenía en la mano contra la pared y esta se rompió en miles de trocitos. Tras esto Haymitch empiezo a dar vueltas por el lugar pensando en la única cosa que lo tenía preocupado, en ofrecerse como tributo si no sale su nombre, en la persona que lo acompañaría si el volviera a la arena. Y entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa que era terrible para el. Se sentó en su sillón después de dar vueltas durante prácticamente una hora, y dijo la única palabra que pudo soltar en ese rato.

-Effie.


	2. Una mensajera entre los arboles.

Katniss estaba en el bosque cazando, como de costumbre. Estaba sola por que necesitaba pensar en lo que había pasado.

Ayer por la tarde fue el anuncio del vasallaje, un vasallaje en el que las reglas eran bastante raras para su gusto, y posiblemente fuera culpa suya por lo que izo el año pasado con las bayas. Y ahora Effie y Haymitch o Peeta iban ha morir por su culpa y no podía evitarlo. Sobretodo no quería que muriera Peeta, ni que volviera a los juegos. La única forma que encontraba de evitar esto era que fuera su mentor del año pasado; por que este año pasara lo que pasará ya le habían notificado de que tendría que ser mentora con ayuda de un mentor ayudante que seria el vencedor que no fuera elegido como tributo, si este queria. Tenía que hablar con Haymitch sobre eso. Había decidido dejarle un día de tiempo para que se tranquilizara y asimilada la situación. 

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la piedrecita que volaba hacia ella hasta que golpeó contra su hombro. Rápidamente tenso el arco y apuntó en dirección de donde había venido, esperando encontrar a un animal al que cazar. Pero en vez de eso lo que encontró fue nada más que una chica subida a una rama, mirando hacia ella con sus ojos marrones. La chica tendría más o menos su edad, o dos o tres de diferencia cómo mucho. Pero no lo sabía con esactituz por que no la había visto nunca en el distrito. Por su aspecto no parecía de la veta, no parecía que se estuviera muriendo de hambre como la mayoría de los habitantes del lugar. Es más, aun con la ropa puesta; una chaqueta que le llegaba desde el cuello a la cintura y unas mangas que le llegaban hasta las muñecas de donde salian unos guantes que le cubrían por completo las manos, acompañada de unos pantalones que le llegaban hasta los tobillos y unos zapatos bastante cómodos como el resto de su ropa de color negro; se podía distinguir que tenía unos músculos algo desarrollados. Por su parte, su pelo castaño que lo llevaba bastante corto, por las orejas, que no estaba bien cortado, por lo que tampoco parecía que viviera en la zona rica. Es mas, nada de ella decía que viviera allí. Ahora se preguntaba quien era y que hacia allí, fuera de las vallas del distrito.

-¿Quien eres?-preguntó sin bajar el arco.

-Una persona que sólo quiere pedirte un pequeño favor.

-¿Y debo de confiar así como así sin saber realmente quien eres?-siguió sin bajar el arco.

-¿Y yo debería de confiar en ti si sigues apuntando con ese arco?-preguntó entre risitas- No te preocupes no quiero hacerte nada, sólo quiero que le des esto a Haymitch Abernaty-dijo mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta un sobre y se lo ofrecía a Katniss-Creo que si no me equivoco lo conoces- soltó unas risitas más.

-Que es esto, por que necesitas que se lo de a Haymitch y por que no puedes bajar del árbol y entregárselo tu- pregunto mientras bajaba el arco de una vez.

-No puedo hacerlo yo misma. No pueden verme aquí. Pero si no quieres dárselo tu, por lo menos tráelo hasta aquí y ya se lo doy en persona.

Katniss la miro, bastante extrañada por lo que acabada de decir. ¿Cómo que no podían verla aquí? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Pero es que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba fuera del distrito, y que verla dentro sería lo más normal ya que es donde debería estar? Pero aun así Katniss, al final le cogió el sobre y se lo guardó también en la chaqueta. 

-No te preocupes, ya se lo doy yo.

-Gracias- y empezó a escalar el árbol y desapareció entre las ramas.

Ahora ya tenía otra escusa para hablar con el.

_________________________________  
Esa misma tarde, con la carta en mano fue a casa del borracho.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y se dirigió hacia el salón donde le esperaba con una mirada vacía y una botella de whisky en la mano. 

\- Haber si adivinó, has sumado dos más dos y has venido ha pedirme que... que muera, que si sale el nombre de Petta me ofrezca voluntario por él.

-No, he venido a beber- dijo mientras le arrebataba la botella y daba un trago-y a darte esto.

Katniss levantó el brazo hacia delante ofreciéndole la carta que esa mañana le había dado esa misteriosa chica. Haymitch la cogió, sorprendido y con una cara de duda. La miró por un lado y por el otro.

-¿Que es esto? ¿Una carta de amor para mi?- dijo sarcástico -¿De donde la has sacado?¿Quien te la ha dado?

-Esta mañana, una chica en el bosque me la ha entregado y me ha pedido que te la de.

-Una chica en el bosque. Estas segura de eso o sigues teniendo alucinaciones por las picaduras de ratrevispulas.

-¡Haymitch por favor!

-Vale, ya me la leeré luego-dijo mientras colocaba la carta sobre la mesa que tenía a su derecha- y ahora dime el otro motivo por el que has venido.

-Creo que ya has dicho tu el motivo antes. Haymitch hay que salvarlo- dijo desesperada.

-Ni viviendo 100 vidas llegarías a merecerte a ese chico. Pero si sale su nombre prometo ofrecerme como voluntario. Total ya pensaba hacerlo de todos modos-esto ultimo lo dice en un susurro para que Katniss no lo escuche.

-Gracias- dice mientras se acerca para abrazarlo.

-Pero si sale mi nombre y el se ofrece como voluntario por mi, no podre hacer nada-comenta mientras se la quita de encima.

-Podrías ayudarme ha hacer de mentora, y enviarle cosas para ayudarle a ganar.

-Entonces me estas diciendo que tengo que enviarle todo a el, que debo de abandonar a Effie a su suerte-le mira a los ojos con una mirada de desconcierto.

-No, no quería decir eso-se arrepiente, por que por un minuto de había olvidado de su escolta- podrían ir juntos y se lo enviamos a los dos a la vez.

-Eso tendrá que verse. Nunca se sabe como pueden ir las cosas. Cuando llegue el momento a lo mejor hay que elegir, y eso va ha ser lo mas duro.

Y en ese momento Katniss se da cuenta que si el caso llegara ha pasar, ambos estarían en la misma posición.

__________________________________  
Habían pasado ya dos meses desde el anuncio de vasallaje. Los agentes de la paz habían pasado a recoger a los tres vencedores del distrito 12. A Katniss porque era mentora pasará lo que pasará, y a Haymitch y Peeta como posibles tributos. Toda la gente del distrito estaba en la plaza del edificio de la justicia, todos con caras bastante serias y mirando hacia el frente, hacia el escenario improvisado que montaban todos los años para esas fechas, para la cosecha. Escenario hasta el que habían sido llevados los únicos tres vencedores del distrito y en el que en el centro se encontraba la escolta y ahora también tributo esperándolos. Subieron por un lateral, y miraron a Effie a la cara. Tenía una mirada perdida que también los miraba a ellos, posiblemente fruto de lo que le iba a esperar en cuanto bajará del escenario. Los escoltas tenían que elegir a la persona que los iba a acompañar, pero una vez terminada la cosecha, ellos y ellas tenían que dejar atrás sus ropas, vestimentas y lujos que gozaban por ser escoltas y pasarían a tener que comportarse completamente como tributos hasta que ganarán, cosa que todos veían imposible, o los matarán al cabo de unos días. Los tres le respondieron con una mirada de compasión.

Cuando terminaron de subir, Katniss se sentó en una silla colocada al lado de la del alcalde para que se sentarán los mentores y Peeta y Haymitch se situaron a la izquierda del escenario, a sólo un par de metros de la urna que contenía sus nombres, esperando a que todo comenzará. 

-Bienvenidos, bien...venidos- comenzó Effie a decir con una sonrisa forzada en la cara, y intentando parecer animada, aunque claramente no lo estaba-esté año..celebramos el tercer vasallaje de los veinticinco y... como ya debéis de saber la....la tributo femenino que representará al distrito doce...este año...seré...seré yo, por el tema ese del cambio de reglas y todo eso- dijo temblando como una gelatina; experimentando lo que deberían de sentir todos los años, todos los niños que eran enviados a los juegos; y con los ojos humedecidos- pero antes de nada tengo que elegir...a un vencedor masculino para que... para que me acompañe.

Tras esto se encaminó hacia la única urna que había en el escenario. Mientras caminaba miraba a la cara de los dos únicos hombres que había allí, que la miraban con una cara de resignación y tristeza, uno más que el otro. Llegó al recipiente; que contenía tan sólo dos nombres; y metió la mano cogiendo uno de los dos papelitos que había dentro y se movió hacia el micrófono otra vez. Lo puso delante suyo y empezó diciendo.

-El tributo masculino del distrito doce es- entonces desdoblo el papel- Peeta Mellark- dijo soltando un pequeño suspiro de ¿alivio?, pero a la vez algo preocupada por su pequeño vencedor que tendría que volver a la arena.

Katniss se sintió algo aliviada, por que si Haymitch cumplía su promesa, Peeta no tendría que volver a los juegos.

Este al oír su nombre y empezó a caminar para colocarse al lado de la que ahora era su compañera, cuando...

-¡Me presentó como voluntario!- grito Haymitch dando un par de pasos alante y pasando por delante del joven. Katniss miro a Haymitch, y soltando en un susurro casi imperceptible un "gracias". Effie por su parte miro a Haymitch y tras esto bajo la cabeza, mirando al suelo y prácticamente a punto de llorar.

-No puedo permitir que lo hagas- dijo agarrándole del brazo a su antiguo mentor.

-Lo siento, pero ya está hecho y no puedes impedirlo.

Peeta en ese preciso momento le miro a los ojos y vio esa mirada. Esa mirada que apenas un año antes el mismo tenía antes de ir a la arena, cuando se miraba en el espejo y pensaba en Katniss en los juegos. Y entonces lo comprendió. No se ofrecía voluntario por él, si no más bien por ella. Peeta le soltó el brazo y fue andando hasta colocarse al lado, de la a partir de ese momento era la tributo femenino del distrito 12.


	3. Viaje en tren hacia la muerte.

Silencio. Es lo único que había desde hace un rato en el tren que los dirigía hacia el Capitolio. Nada mas terminar la cosecha, los cuatro fueron arrastrados al interior del edificio de la justicia y de este al tren. No les habían dejado despedirse, pero en realidad no hacia falta ya que los dos que tenían familia y gente que les importe, precisamente no eran los que iban ha entrar en la arena. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, mirándose el uno al otro, conscientes de la pedazo de responsabilidad que tenían ahora encima; hablar con los patrocinadores y convencerlos de que le envíen algo a sus tributos, hacer todo lo posible para sacar a uno por lo menos con vida. Teniendo en cuenta que eran el distrito 12; que era el distrito con menos posibilidades de conseguir a alguien que les patrocine; y a eso le sumamos la inexperiencia de los dos como mentores lo veían todo muy crudo. Lo único que se les ocurría hacer, era seguir con el paripé de los amantes trágicos con el que empezaron hace un año, y a lo mejor así alguien sentía curiosidad por gastar su dinero en ellos. Puede que la condición de habitante del Capitolio que posee Effie les ayude algo, aunque también era una ventaja para los demás distritos por lo que no valía. Estaban discutiendo y hablando de como lo harían, de como los sacarían.

Sentado en un sillón al lado de ellos estaba Haymitch, escuchando la conversación que estaban teniendo sus tributos del año pasado, pero sin intervenir en esta. Hace un rato, nada más entrar en el tren, les había dado todos los pocos consejos acerca de ser mentores que poseía. Le había dicho que tenían que ir vestidos presentables, que tenían que saber hablar con propiedad y educación, que tendrían que ser lo más convincentes que pudieran y en forma de broma le dijo que sobretodo lo más importante que debían recordar era que no debían estar borrachos. Había sido un buen momento de relajación, en el que soltar toda la tensión que tenían retenida, olvidarse un poco de todo y reírse lo que podría ser la última vez juntos. Normalmente Haymitch, para olvidarse de todo, cogería una botella y se habría puesto ciego de whisky, pero dada la situación había decidido dejar de beber para no llegar borracho a la arena.

Los tres llevaban un buen rato esperando a Effie, la cual se había ido a su habitación para desmaquillarse y cambiarse de ropa. Al ser; a partir del momento que acabo la cosecha; tributo del distrito 12, no se le permitía llevar la ropa y estilismos del Capitolio y, debía vestir más sencilla. Tras media hora de espera; más o menos; una mujer entró por la puerta. Las tres personas que estaban en la estancia se le quedaron mirando con la boca abierta y bastante sorprendidos; especialmente Haymitch; que por primera vez podían ver a la mujer que se escondía detrás de esas pelucas, esos vestidos y ese maquillaje extravagante. Ahora ella tan sólo llevaba un vestido de tirantes, de color azul claro y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. El vestido era sencillo, tan sencillo como los tacones que llevaba puestos de color blanco. Su pelo rubio, que ahora no lo cubría ninguna peluca, caía sobre sus hombros.

-Lo siento señora, pero no debería estar aquí-dijo sarcástico Haymitch.

-Enserio Haymitch, tienes que estar con esos chistes.

-¡Ah! Pero si es Effie. Perdón no te había reconocido sin tanta ostentosidad.

\- Ja, Ja, muy gracioso-dijo mientras se acercaba al sofá- ¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó a Katniss y Peeta que habían ocupado todo el sofá para los dos solos.

-Claro Effie, siéntate- dijo el chico mientras se apartaban para dejarle sitio.

Effie se sentó en una punta del sofá, la que estaba más cerca de Haymitch. Este le miró a la cara con más detenimiento y vio algo que nunca antes había visto en ella. Tenía los ojos rojos de haber llorado durante un buen rato. Posiblemente por eso había tardado tanto en cambiarse. Aunque tampoco le sorprendía mucho ese comportamiento, ya que muchos tributos que había visto antes también tenían la misma reacción. Pero en este momento se sintió fatal de verla así.

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó aunque ya sabia la respuesta y sabia que le mentiría.

-Si, no te preocupes-y tal como el había vaticinado, le mintió-bueno creo que deberíamos ver los resúmenes del resto de las cosechas y descubrir quién es nuestra competencia-dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

-Si creo que es buena idea-dijo Haymitch cogiendo el mando-como seguro que conozco a muchos de los antiguos vencedores, por todos los años que llevo de mentor, os diciendo lo que se de ellos, cuales podrían ser sus estrategias en combate. Así será más fácil elegir aliados. Pero sobre los escoltas te encargas tu por que seguro que los conoces mejor que yo.

-¿Aliados? ¿Estas pensando en hacer alianzas?-Preguntó Katniss-De que servirá eso no será mejor que vayáis los dos solos como mucho.

-Katniss, por si no te has dado cuenta la mitad de los tributos serán asesinos entrenados. Sería bueno hacer alianza con algunos de ellos para acabar más rápido con el resto. Estoy seguro que muchos ya estarán pensando en hacer lo mismo. Y les resultará muy fácil por que los vencedores se conocen entre ellos y los escoltas también. Así que deja de quejarte y vamos ha ver las demás cosechas.

-Vale. Enciende la tele y vamos ha verlas.

Haymitch, que aun tenía el mando en la mano y le dio al botón de encendido. Tras unos minutos sin mostrar nada, el himno de Panem sonó, y tras este aparecieron en pantalla Caesar Flickerman y Claudius Templesmith, presentadores de todos los eventos relacionados con los juegos, incluida la cosecha.

-Buenas a todos. ¿Cómo estáis? Bienvenidos a la cosecha de los septuagésimo quintos juegos, o lo que es lo mismo el tercer vasallaje. Un vasallaje bastante especial si se me permite opinar- empieza hablando Caeser como de costumbre.

-Ni que lo digas creo que el hecho de que los escoltas también vallan a sido una sorpresa para todos. Creo que es el primer año que todos los dos tributos de un mismo distrito se conocen desde antes. Unos más que otros- responde Claudius.

-Todas las parejas se conocen y algunos incluso son amigos desde hace algunos años, o puede que incluso algo mas -dice Ceaser con una mirada picarona.

-¡Ah! Ya se a quien te refieres. Estas hablando de los del distrito 12 ¿Verdad?-le respondió devolviendole esa misma mirada pícara.

-Si, pero no hablemos de ellos por ahora, vallamos en orden. Empecemos con el distrito 1-y tras esto sale en pantalla el escudo del distrito.

Algo que nos tengáis que explicar chicos-dice Peeta, tan sorprendido como Katniss por lo que ha dicho Caeser.

Este comentario no fue contestado por ninguno de los dos. Es más, ambos los ignoraron y siguieron mirando la pantalla como sin nada. En esta ahora salía el edificio de la justicia del distrito 1, y un escenario improvisado muy parecido al del distrito 12. En medio de este había una mujer vestida muy parecida a como estaba Effie hace unas horas. Decía un discurso muy parecido al de esta y posteriormente se dirigió hacia la urna de su derecha. Al lado de esta, 3 hombres esperaban ser elegidos como tributos. Gloss Ritchson fue el ganador. Tenía pinta de ser peligroso; como todos los profesionales a lo largo de los años; y con una gran musculatura. Tenía los ojos azules, el pelo rubio y era joven, unos 28 o 29 años, un imán de patrocinadores. Tras acercarse a su escolta y ser nombrados los tributos, la mujer que era la mentora, una chica más o menos de la misma edad y con rasgos bastante parecidos, salió corriendo hacia el y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Que cariño se tienen la mentora y el tributo del distrito 1- apuntó Katniss.

-La mentora es Clasgimere Ritchson. Sino te has dado cuenta tienen el mismo apellido- aclaro Haymitch.

-Son hermanos ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Peeta.

-Mellizos, para ser exactos-aclaró Effie- la escolta se llama Cassis Ballantynn. Tendrá muchos patrocinadores. Es la hija de los dos mejores y más reconocidos cirujanos plásticos de Panem.

-Pues que bien- dijo Katniss.

-Parece que los hermanos Ritchson vuelven al Capitolio-dijo con emoción Caeser - Dime Claudius ¿Crees que Clashimere hará bien de mentora de su hermano?

-Yo creo que si. Teniendo en cuenta que es sangre de su sangre, se esforzaba más.

-Tienes razón bueno. Vallamos a ver al distrito 2.

En la pantalla ahora sale en escudo de del 2. Tras este una escena muy parecida a la del distrito anterior. La única diferencia era, que en vez de haber una mujer en el centro, había hombre. Llevaba un traje bastante colorido, al igual que su pelo. Sus músculos se notaban a través de su ropa, y para ser un escolta se veía bastante imponente. Aunque no tan imponente como la persona sentada en la silla de los mentores. Ese si que daba miedo. El escota se iba ha acercar a la urna a coger un nombre, cuando una mujer, de las cinco que había, se ofreció voluntaria. Su nombre era Enobaria Golding. Se acerco al centro del escenario, y sonrió enseñando los dientes.

-¿Que le pasa en los dientes?-pregunto Katniss.

-Se los limo para que parecieran colmillos. Así podía intimidar a sus contrincantes y desgarrar cuellos-contesto Haymitch. 

-Eso si que es dedicacion- dijo Peeta.

-Bueno, tenemos suerte de que el escolta del distrito 2 sea hombre, por que no me apetece enfrentarme contra el mentor, Brutus Gunn. Como su propio nombre indica es un bruto y un bestia.

-El escolta es Wade Rankine. No se si tenemos suerte. No es precisamente alguien con quien tener cuidado. Se entrena bastante, y desde hace tiempo. le gusta mucho estar en forma-aclaro Effie.

-Bueno por algo se dice que el distrito dos es de los profesionales-suspira Peeta.

-Ya sabemos como es la manada de profesionales, y los mayor problema que tendréis en la arena. Ahora a elegir aliados- dice Katniss.

-Parece ser que tenemos a la primera voluntaria, y del distrito 2 ni mas ni menos-dice Caeser con la mismo entusiasmo de siempre.

-Esto cada vez se esta poniendo mas interesante. Veamos que pasa en el distrito 3.

Sale el escudo del 3. y luego en medio del escenario vuelve a ver una mujer. Dice el discurso, se acerca a la urna y saca el nombre de Beetee Latier de los dos que habia.

-Beetee, no es una amenaza física. Pero es bastante listo al igual que su mentora, Wiress Plummer. El gano sus juegos electrocutando a 6 tributos a la vez- aclara Haymitch. 

Effie se queda mirando a la escolta con una cara de disgusto y algo de pena. Haymitch no tarda mucho en darse cuenta de esto.

-¿Te pasa algo?-le pregunta.

-Nada, es por Fawn Odinshoot, la escolta. Es una gran amiga mia y sin duda la escolta con la que mejor me llevo. Pero no pasa nada, no te preocupes.

-Vale

-¡Oh! Parece que nuestro cerebrito numero uno volverá a la arena- recalca Claudius.

-No lo se que me duele mas. Perderle a el, o a su cerebro-exclama Caeser.

-No se. Pero lo que seguro que nos da pena es lo que ha ocurrido en el distrito 4. Veamoslo.

Tras el escudo del distrito 4, una mujer que es la escolta de este distrito, dice el discurso y se acerca a la urna ha sacar un nombre. La escolta; que a diferencia de las demas se ve claramente que es mayor, de unos 60 años; saca el nombre de Finnick Odair. Un chico bastante joven, bastante guapo y el niño bonito del capitolio. Si el del distrito 1 parecia un iman de patrocinadores, este lo superaba en creces. Tras su nombramiento, una chica que estaba entre el publico empieza a llorar desesperadamente, y la anciana que estaba sentada en el asiento de los mentores, se levanta como puede, apoyándose de un bastón, para abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Parece ser que el no solo era querido en el capitolio, sino también en su distrito- dice sarcástica Katniss.

-La joven es Annie Cresta. Se dice que mantiene una relación con el. Sobre la señora es Mags Flanagan, y fue su mentora durante los juegos. Desde ese momento prácticamente lo ha criado.

-Pobre Koralia Rhomer. Era su ultimo año como escolta, y ahora tendrá que ir a los juegos-comenta Effie.

-Si. Nuestro queridisimo Finnick Odair, volverá a los juegos. El ganador masculino mas joven que hemos tenido.

-Todos recordamos hace diez años cuando el joven Finnick de tan solo 14 años. Gano los juegos con su destreza con las redes y el tridente.

-Ese tridente que seguramente fue el regalo de patrocinador mas caro que ha habido en la historia de los juegos. Y como no conseguirlo con esa belleza.

-Dejemos de hablar de este dios, y sigamos con el distrito 5.

El escudo del distrito 5. El escolta, un hombre llamado Marrow Westler saca el nombre de Gliese Dugald, una mujer bastante mayor. Su mentor es un señor de mas o menos la misma edad llamado James Logan. Ni los presentadores, ni Haymitch, dicen mucho sobre los tributos, y seguidamente pasan al distrito 6. Aquí tampoco se detienen mucho. Un hombre, cuyo nombre es Ivo Lockhearst, saca el nombre de una mujer adicta a la morfina al igual que su mentor. Este hecho solo saca uno o dos chistes sobre ellos.

\- Y nos vamos al 7- anuncia Caeser.

-Preparados para las risas por que es bastante divertido-sonríe Claudius

Tras el escudo del 7, sale el escenario y en medio un escolta. Eero Nitya, que así es como se llama, se acerca a la urna. Apenas da dos pasos cuando la única vencedora mujer que hay en el escenario, se adelanta y grita "Déjate de tonterías, si ya sabemos que voy a salir yo. Ya me acerco yo ahora y así te ahorras el viajecito" dice mientras se acerca al centro del escenario. Su mentor, un hombre llamado Blight Jordan, se esta tapando la cara de vergüenza.

-¿Esa no es Johanna Mason?- pregunta Katniss.

-Si. Se hizo pasar por una niña asustada, saco solo un 3 en las sesiones privadas y luego, cuando quedaron pocos, demostró ser una asesina psicopata- responde Haymitch.

-Creo que esa técnica ya no le va ha funcionar. Tendremos que tener cuidado con ella-dice Effie.

-Si, señoras y señores. Johanna Mason dando el cante como siempre.

-Siempre con su buen humor. Bueno veamos el distrito 8.

En el distrito 8 tampoco es muy impresionante. Savera Inchcape la escolta, Woof Casino, un hombre de 70 años es el tributo masculino y Cecelia Sanchez su mentora.

-Ahora vamos con el distrito 10.

-Pero Caeser, y el distrito 9 ¿Que pasa con el?

-Es que lo que ha pasado en este distrito es tan espectacular que lo vamos ha dejar para el final.

-¿Pero como va ha ser tan espectacular lo que ha pasado en el distrito 9 si solo tiene dos vencedores?-pregunta Haymitch.

-Para ser exactos, si no recuerdo mal son Marian Green y Daniel Bernhardt. y su escolta es Mizar Aldjoy. Por lo que tendria que salir Marian si o si- comenta Effie.

-Ya veremos cuando salga- dice Peeta.

El distrito 10 no es para nada emocionante Phoxer Yule saca el nombre de Tifanny Waxler, y su mentor, Jackson Spidell, se queda con una mirada indeferente. Pero cuando llega el distrito 11 esta el problema. Iris Fallstreak, su escolta saca el nombre de Chaff Mitchell. Con esto Haymitch se estremece, y es normal teniendo en cuenta que el que ha sido elegido es su mejor amigo. Su mentora, Seeder Howell, no tarda mucho en abrazarle.

-Ya terminado el distrito 11, vallamos al distrito de nuestros trágicos amantes.

-Caeser, con lo de amantes trágicos te refieres a Katniss y Peeta o a los tributos de este año.

-Yo creo que da igual. Vallamos a ver lo que a pasado.

-Antes no nos habéis querido contestar pero podías hacerlo ahora ¿A que se ha querido referir con eso Claudius?-pregunta insistente Katniss mientras pasa en la pantalla la cosecha del distrito 12.

Effie y Haymitch se miran y asienten.

-Buenooo, aveceees, hay que utilizar algunas técnicas raras para poder conseguir patrocinadores- comienza Haymitch.

-Y a este se le ocurrió al segundo año de trabajar juntos que debíamos de fingir ser amantes, o por lo menos fingir una supuesta relación- continúa Effie.

-Y así pasemos de tener uno o dos patrocinadores por pena, a cinco o seis por morbo.

-!Pero nunca a pasado de un simple fingimiento¡- rápidamente contesta Effie-

-Entonces fingíais un enamoramiento para conseguir patrocinadores- responde Peeta sorprendido por la abrupta contestación de Effie.

-Podríamos utilizar esta nueva información para convencerlos de que nos patrocinan-dice Katniis, echandoles una mirada algo sorprendida tambien.

-Ya ven amigos. Haymitch y Effie van ha la arena-dice Caeser tras terminar el video de la cosecha del distrito 12.

-Si. Entre estos dos siempre ha habido ese rumor de que estaban juntos. ¿Crees que en estos juegos lo confirmarán?

-No lo se Claudius. Y ahora lo prometido es deuda. Vamos ha ver al distrito 9, y su espectacular cosecha.

-Ya os avisamos de que lo que va ha pasar va ha revivir a los muertos. Prácticamente, literalmente. Veamoslo.

Aparece el escudo del distrito 9. Tras este el escenario. En medio el escenario hay un hombre, que ha diferencia de los demás, este parecía joven de verdad, a diferencia del mentor que era bastante mayor. Posiblemente el vencedor vivo más antiguo. Al lateral derecho del escenario hay una mujer de unos 40 años bastante seria. El escolta se acerca a la urna, aunque no hiciera falta, por que tan sólo había una persona. Saca el único papel que hay, y lee el nombre de  
Marian Green. Esta se empieza ha acercar al centro del escenario, cuando..."¡Me presentó voluntaria!" Alguien grita de a saber donde. Todos empiezan ha buscar con la mirada el origen de esa voz."¡Me presentó voluntaria!" Vuelve a gritar. La cámara se inclina hacia arriba, y se ve a una chica subida al tejado del edificio de la justicia. Empieza ha bajar, deslizándose por una de las columnas, y cuando llega abajo duda un poco pero al final pisa el suelo. Katniss desde hace un minuto esta bastante sorprendida. La chica que esta viendo en la pantalla es la misma que vio hace dos meses subida encima de ese árbol, y que le entregó esa carta para Haymitch. Ahora entiende todo. No debía de estar hay porque pertenecía al distrito 9. Pero ahora Katniss se pregunta como pudo llegar al doce. La chica en cuestión, llega a mitad del escenario, temblando como una gelatina. No tendría que tener miedo si se ha ofrecido como voluntaria, pero aun así lo tiene. "Lo siento, pero sólo pueden ir ha los juegos vencedores y escoltas" dice el escolta. Ella le mira directamente a los ojos y le dice "Yo...yo gané.. unos juegos. Para ser..para ser exactos los..los sexagésimo sextos". El le mira sorprendido de arriba ha abajo varias veces. Se gira hacia el micrófono y dice "Señoras y señores la tributo femenino de los septuagésimos quintos juegos del hambre: Luna Turner". Y vuelven ha salir los presentadores.

-Si señoras y señores. Es Luna Turner, la persona mas joven en ganar unos juegos, a la edad de 12 años.

-Y no, no es una broma es ella de verdad le han echo las pruebas.

-Dios, esto se complica cada vez más. Sobretodo para Finnick. Va ha poder enfrentarse a la persona que acabo con su hermano.

-El distrito 9, compuesto por la vencedora más joven, Luna Turner, y el escolta que consiguió la victoria más joven, a la edad de 18, en su primer año como escolta, Mizar Aldjoy. Y además esa victoria fue la de Luna, que cosas tiene la vi...

En ese momento Haymitch apaga la tele.

-¿Quien el Luna Turner?-pregunto Katniss- No me suena haberla visto antes, y parece bastante joven. Tendría que haber ganado hace cuatro o cinco años como mucho.

-No creo lo que ha echo. Esto es peor que lo vuestro con las bayas del año pasado.

-Haymitch ¿Quién es y que ha hecho?-insiste Katniss.

-Puede que os suene mas con el nombre de trepadora-responde Effie.

-Me suena un poco más. Pero sigo sin ubicarla.

-Ganó hace 9 años. De esos juegos no se sabe mucho. Tan sólo que ganó ella, que perdió el brazo izquierdo en el proceso y que una noche se equivocaron y colocaron su imagen en el cielo, dandola por muerta. Posiblemente a partir de ese momento controlaron todo bien, e incluso manipularon algunas imágenes. Sobretodo la que se ve como supuestamente coloca una trampa para matar a Máx Odair, el hermano de Finnick. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta como era, no creo que lo hiciera realmente.

-Y eso es lo más grave. Que el Capitolio tubo un fallo a la hora de mostrar a los muertos. Y aun habrá tenido que pagar ella y su familia. 

\- Se sabe poco de ella, pero de lo poco que se sabe es que no tenía familia. Vivía sola en el bosque desde pequeña y nunca bajaba de los árboles si no era necesario. Se dice, por extraño que parezca, que tenía miedo al suelo, y por tanto nunca la pisaba a no ser que fuera completamente necesario.

-Eso de vivir en el bosque sin permiso, me parece que si es algo más grave-dice Katniss- y lo del miedo al suelo explica el tembleque al caminar y hablar.

-Lo peor no es eso. El dia que iban ha ir ha buscar para ir a la gira, paso algo que hizo que ese año no hubiera gira de la victoria.

-¿Que es lo que paso?-pregunta Peeta.

-El día que fueron a buscarla para la gira, se internaron en el bosque pero no la encontraron. Sólo encontraron su cadáver tirado en el suelo, medio comido por los lobos.


	4. El desfile

Tras enterarse de que antes que ellos había habido una chica que se había atrevido a engañar al Capitolio de una manera más bestia, Katniss y Peeta se quedaron pensando un rato más si había habido alguna persona más que lo abría hecho.

Una vez que Haymitch y Effie se fueron a la cama, decidieron coger las cintas, que esta última les había mandado dos meses antes, y empezaron a ver las correspondientes a los vencedores que habían salido como tributos, a excepción del de trepadora, por que supusieron que este fue clasificado como vencedor muerto cuando ella fingió su muerte, por lo que Effie no se lo pudo mandar. Pasaron como momentos tan reconocidos y inolvidables como el momento en el que Finnick consiguió su tridente, o la sorpresa que dio Johanna cuando quedaban pocos tributos, y se convirtió en una asesina psicópata, o cuando Beetee ganó sus juegos electrocutado a todos los profesionales a la vez con una trampa eléctrica. Pero ningún vidio les sorprendió más que el del segundo vasallaje. Decidieron verlo para saber como podría de ser la arena, y les sorprendió descubrir que el ganador de estos juegos fue su mentor. Pero lo que realmente fue una sorpresa fue descubrir el hecho de que el mismo, también había desafiado al Capitolio utilizando el campo de fuerza como arma. Lo que tampoco esperaban era que Haymitch estuviera detrás de ellos mirando también.  
___________________________________

Llegaron al Capitolio después de dos días de viaje en tren. Fueron recibidos como todos los años recibían a los tributos. Entre vítores y aplausos, entre gritos de emoción y de euforia. Todos impacientes por que empiecen los juegos. Parecía que el hecho de que la mitad de los tributos de ese año fueran escoltas, habitantes del Capitolio, no les importaba mucho, siempre en cuanto pudieran tener sus juegos y su diversión. Lo que si notaron fue un descenso en la gente que había ido ha recibirlos. Puede que todos no estuvieran de acuerdo con eso, y protestaban de la mejor manera que encontraban, quedándose en sus casas y no acudiendo a los eventos relacionados con los juegos.

Al llegar a la estación, los reciben varios agentes de la paz, que guían a cada uno al respectivo lugar al que devén ir. Katniss y Peeta a la sala de mentores, donde se encuentran con todos los demás mentores de los demás distritos que habían llegado antes que ellos. Por otro lado, Effie y Haymitch son llevados a una sala especial para que los respectivos equipos de preparación los preparen para la reunión con los estilistas. Con Haymitch, al ser una persona que no se arregla nunca y siempre va muy descuidado, el equipo de preparación, que el año pasado era el de Peeta, tarda casi dos horas en arreglarlo y dejarlo decente para que Portia pudiera trabajar en el. En cuanto a Effie, que era una mujer del capitolio que se solía arreglar de forma habitual, en apenas media hora ya estaba lista para reunirse con Cinna.

-¿Quien me diría el año pasado, cuando nos conocimos, que este año serias tu a la que tendría que vestir este año?-dije el hombre mientras entra por la puerta.

-Hola Cinna- le responde Effie.

-Effie-le dedica una pequeña sonrisa de compasion.

Se quedan mirando durante unos segundos, sin saber mucho que decir ninguno de los dos.

-Así que, ¿qué llevaremos para el desfile? - le pregunta finalmente ella, rompiendo el silencio- algo también relacionado con el carbón como el año pasado.

-Algo en esa línea.

Tras decir esto, él la peina y después procede con el maquillaje. Por primera vez en tres días, Effie vuelve a tener toda la cara cubierta de maquillaje, aunque este no es nada de su estilo. Aunque la ropa engaña un poco al principio por que tan solo parece ser un mono ajustado que cubre desde el cuello hasta abajo. Cinna ajusta la luz en la habitación para imitar el crepúsculo y presiona un botón en la tela junto a la muñeca. El conjunto llega a la vida lentamente, primero con una débil luz dorada pero gradualmente transformándose en el rojo anaranjado del carbón ardiente. Parece como si hubiera sido cubierta en brasas brillantes.

-¿Cómo hiciste esto? - Dice Effie maravillada.

\- Portia y yo nos hemos pasado muchas horas viendo fuegos-dice Cinna-cuando estés en el carro, no saludes, no sonrias. Sólo quiero que mires siempre al frente, como si toda la audiencia no mereciera tu atención.

-No se si eso se me va ha dar bien.

-Bueno, tu por lo menos inténtalo. Ademas si Katniss consiguió parecer una niña dulce el año pasado seguro que tu podrás hacer eso.

-Tienes razón-y los dos sueltan alguna que otra risa y sonrisa.

Tras un rato mas, los dos van al lugar de reunión para los tributos y sus carruajes antes del desfile de tributos. Allí esperaban encontrarse con Haymitch, Katniss y Peeta, pero aun no habían llegado. Cinna decide dejar sola a Effie allí, para ir ha buscarlos. Estando sola se da cuenta de que la mayoría de los tributos y mentores están hablando, ya sea entre los miembros de su mismo distrito, entre dos o mas vencedores de distintos distritos que seguro que se conocen entre si de otros años o entre los diferentes escoltas. Ella, por lo contrario, decide quedarse apartada de todos ellos y ponerse a acariciar a un caballo par intentar pasar desapercibida. Pero no funciona por mucho tiempo.

-¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí? Si es la escolta que el año pasado me quito el puesto del escolta con el logro mas espectacular hecho en unos juegos- dice una voz masculina detras suyo.

-Hola Mizar ¿Que tal?-contesta ella mientras se da la vuelta

-Aquí, bien. Esperando a que mi mentor y mi compañera, y mayor logro aparezcan de una vez, y por lo que veo, tu mas o menos igual-le contesta mientras observa a su alrededor y ve que no hay nadie con ella.

-Lo que tu hiciste también fue sorprendente. Sacar a una cría de doce años no es algo que se consiga todos los días. Además era tu primer año como escolta, y tan sólo tenías dieciocho años. Lo que si es sorprendente es tu traje ¿Qué es?

-Ya sabes, distrito 9, cereales. A mi estilista no se le ha ocurrido otra cosa que cojer unas espigas, y ponerlas de tal manera que sólo me cubra lo esencial. A dicho que así podemos aprovechar mi cuerpo joven. Posiblemente trepadora valla igual. Y tu que. Distrito 12, carbón.

-Si, exacto.

-Espero que sea tan espectacular y original como el del año pasado. El mío lo es poco, es bastante parecido al que lleva Finnick.

Y tan rápido como lo mencionó, el susodicho apareció al lado.

-Ya veo. Uno de los tributos del 9 me roba a mi hermano, y otro no tiene reparos robarme el conjunto- dice con una sonrisa sarcástica. Efectivamente los trajes se parecían. El tan sólo llevaba una red que le cubría las partes bajas.

-Yo no te he robado nada. Habrá sido mi estilista como mucho. Y sobre lo de tu hermano, Luna no tubo nada que ver.

-Si, claro, y yo eso me lo tengo que creer- su cara seguidamente de esto cambio a una cara de cabreo máximo- no, no fue ella la que puso la trampa- se le encaro apartando a Effie del medio con su brazo izquierdo - no, no fue ella la que provocó el fuego- se le encaro más- no fue...

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-Pregunto un hombre bastante mayor, acompañado por una joven a su lado, vestida muy parecida a Mizar, pero con una parte mas del traje que también cubria la parte de arriba.

-Mira quien esta aquí, la niña bonita.

La chica tan sólo se resignó y miró hacia abajo. La escena de la pelea entre los tres hombres, ya que se había unido el último que había aparecido continuó unos segundos más, convirtiéndose en una bastante ridícula desde el punto de vista de Effie que llevaba todo el rato mirando la discusión, sin poder escapar, por que estaba atrapada entre ellos y su carruaje.

-No la culpes a ella de asesinar a tu hermano, cuando no es cierto, ademas de que tu mataste a más personas-grito Daniel, el hombre mayor y mentor de Mizar y Luna. Tras esto pisos una cara de dolor y se tocó el pecho.

-Estas bien- Pregunto preocupado Mizar.

-Si, no te preocupes. Como iba diciendo..

-De..deberías parar-dijo trepadora por primera vez en todo ese rato, con la misma voz temblorosa de siempre, levantando la cabeza, y con una mirada que parecía de una niña de 10 años- los...los soldados se...se acercar- y giro la cabeza hacia un lateral.

Todos miraron hacia donde ella lo había hecho y vieron como efectivamente los agentes de la paz que habían vigilando la zona se estaban moviendo hacia su posición.

-Mejor ya te mató en la arena- dijo Finnick en forma de despedida, y tras esto encaminar hacia su carruaje.

-Ha sido un placer verte Effie. Ya nos veremos, o no- y tras esto se fue junto con Daniel y trepadora, ayudando a esta última ha caminar, ya que su conocido miedo al suelo le hacía temblar demasiado. Tan sólo paro en cuanto esta se subió al su carruaje. 

-¿Que es lo que a pasado?- pregunta el mentor de distrito 12 desde hace muchos años, apareciendo detras de Effie, y sobresaltándola, por que se había quedado mirando a los del distrito 9.

-Los del distrito 9 y Finnick se habían puesto a pelear, y me habían dejado en medio de todo.

-Por lo que paso con el hermano de Finnick.

-Si- quería añadir mas, pero no pudo por que la música que anunciaba que el desfile estaba ha punto de empezar, ya estaba sonando y las puertas ya estaban abriéndose para dejar salir al primer carruaje que portaba a los tributos del distrito 1, que iban vestidos un traje completamente brillante que referenciaba a la industria de ese distrito que era la de artículos de lujo, o por lo menos lo intentaba.

-Empezamos ya- dijo Haymitch mientras subía al carruaje.

-Sabes lo que hay que hacer- dijo Effie mientras también se subía.

-Mirar al frente y hacer como si no existiera nadie. Por lo menos es lo que me ha dicho Portia. Por cierto ¿Donde están? No tendrían que estar aquí para encendernos.

-Creo que tendremos que hacerlo nosotros- termina de decir cuando el carruaje empieza a moverse.

-Ni se te ocurra darme la mano como lo hizo Peeta el año pasado.

-No te preocupes por eso- dice cuando salen por la puerta, y entonces ella presiona el botón que estaba en su muñeca. En cuanto se iluminan la gente empieza a señalar y ha hablar. Parece que ese año también sera el distrito 12 del que hablara. 

El carruaje sigue adelante, y va acercándose mas al centro. Tanto Effie, como Haymitch siguen al dedillo las instrucciones que sus estilistas les habían dicho. Nada de sonreír, nada de saludar. tan solo mirar al frente y estar bastante serios. Alante de ellos estaban los demás carruajes de los otros distritos que ya estaban llegando. El distrito 1 ya lo habia hecho, y los soldados del distrito 2 esta apunto apunto de hacerlo también. Tras estos los del 3 llevan un traje de luces, que parece intentar imitar a Cinna y ha Portia, y no son los únicos. Los del 5, que son los encargados de producir la energía llevan un traje del que parecen salir rayos eléctricos por todas partes. Pero el peor de todas estas copias eran los vaqueros del 10, vestidos de vacas que parecen asarse a la parrilla. Cuando todos los carruajes llegan al final al centro, casi todos los tributos se quedaron mirando al del 12, con su carbón cambiante. Una de las miradas mas inquietantes es el de la tributo del 6, la adicta a la morfina, que llevaba un traje compuesto por los que parecía ser vías de tren, neumáticos de coches y señales de coche al igual que su compañero. O incluso el hombre del distrito 8, que llevaba un batiburrillo de telas atadas al cuerpo, cosa que tan solo ayudaba a que su mirada de loco fuera mas perturbarte. Ninguno aparto su mirada, ni si quera cuando en mismísimo presidente Snow salio al balcón a decir su discurso de apertura de los juegos, y ha darles la bienvenida a el vasallaje. Cuando termina, empieza el himno, y los carruajes empiezan ha moverse asta dentro del centro de tributos, mientras Snow balancea una mirada fija entre el carruaje del 12, y el del 9.


	5. Buscando aliados

El carruaje entra en el centro de entrenamiento, y tras esto las puertas se cierran. Cuando los caballo se paran, Haymitch baja y se dirige al carruaje del distrito 11, y lo primero que hace es abrazar al hombre, un tipo llamado Chaff, y un viejo amigo suyo de bares. Debajo de su "bonito" traje de flores, hay un hombre de piel oscura, un metro ochenta de altura más o menos, y en uno de sus brazos; donde debería de haber una mano; no hay nada, tan solo un muñón porque la perdió en los Juegos que ganó hace treinta años. Mientras esto pasaba Effie, que también había bajado de carruaje, era recibida con abrazos, besos y felicitaciones, tanto por Cinna y Portia, como por Katniss y Peeta. Tras unos minutos, Haymitch parece terminar su conversación con su amigo y vuelve con ellos. Nada mas lo hace, los encargados del Capitolio dirigen a los tributos y a sus mentores hacia los ascensores, mientras que los estilistas se van por otra puerta.

Llegan a los ascensores, y los cuatro se meten en el primero. Antes de que las puertas puedan llegar a cerrarse, una chica joven vestida de árbol, entra tirando hacia atrás el tocado de ramas que llevaba puesto sin importarle donde cae. 

-Mi estilista es idiota. Me encantaría que se comiera mi hacha. Los del distrito 7 hemos sido arboles durante 30 años. Ojala hubiera podido pillar a Cinna. Estáis fantásticos- dice con su típica cara de asco mientras se quita ambas pulseras y se da la vuelta, poniéndose de espaldas ha Peeta -¿Me bajas la cremallera?- le dice a este.

El chico tan solo asiente y empieza a bajarle la cremallera. Esto tan solo consigue que se gane una mala cara de parte de Katniss. Con la cremallera ya baja, Johanna se quita por completo el vestido ante las miradas desconcertantes y sorprendidas de las otras dos mujeres, y los hombres no pueden dejar de mirarla de arriba a abajo, ganándose Peeta la segunda mirada asesina del día y Haymitch la primera de parte de Effie. Aunque ninguno de los dos parecía percatarse de ello. Cuando el ascensor se para el séptimo y la puerta se abre Johanna se mete en su piso, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Hatmitch. Eso ultimo no ayudo a mejorar la situación, sino que mas bien parecía que la había empeorado. En cuando el ascensor paro en el piso numero 12, los cuatro salen y Haymitch y Effie se dirigen hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, las que el año pasado correspondían a Katniss y Peeta, para cambiarse, desmaquillarse y prepararse para la cena. Cena que es bastante incomoda, ya que ninguno de las seis personas que están sentadas a la mesa; incluyendo a Cinna y Portia que ya habían llegado; habla demasiado a excepción de los pocos intentos de parte de los estilistas de entablar conversación. Nadie parece querer hablar. Las ultimas dos personas en llegar especulan que es por el hecho de los juegos, sin saber lo que había sucedido en el ascensor, sin saber que era ese el motivo de tanto silencio. Un encuentro bastante incomodo con Johanna. Esta situación siguió incluso cuando se sentaron a ver la repetición de el desfile de tributos. Aunque nada que una buena noche para tranquilizarse no pueda arreglar.

___________________________________

-¿Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer?- le pregunta Haymitch a Effie, mientras bajan en ascensor al centro de entrenamiento.

-Si, me lo has dicho 1000 veces. No practique con las armas si no es necesario; por que de eso te encargas tu; y céntrate en las técnicas de supervivencia y en intentar hacer aliados- le contesta.

-Buena chica- le dice con una semisonrisa en la cara, mientras se detienen y la puerta se abre rebelando el centro de entrenamiento, el cual esta algo vació. 

Algunos de los tributos han pasado de bajar a entrenar, casi todos antiguos vencedores. En cuanto a los escoltas hay participación casi completa. Ninguno sabe de temas de supervivencia y lucha, y tienen que aprovechar estos tres días al máximo. Entre los tributos que faltan se encuentran Woof del distrito 8, los dos del distrito 5 y 10, la chica del seis, Chaff del 11 y Trepadora del 9. Atala les da la bienvenida a los tributos que han tenido las ganas de bajar a entrenar, y les explica sobre las estaciones de entrenamiento, mas bien para los escoltas que para los vencedores, por que estos ya se supone que saben del funcionamiento. Tras las explicaciones pertinentes, Gloss se dirige a la estación de lanzamiento de cuchillo seguido de su escolta a la que intenta enseñar, lo mismo que Enobaria, pero esta en la estación de espada. Aunque a esta le cuesta menos por la buena condición física previa de su escolta. Van ha utilizar la misma técnica de siempre; fuerza bruta y la utilización de armas; y para ello sus escoltas también deben de saber utilizarlas. Normalmente cuando uno de ellos es débil, suelen matarlo cuanto antes o no se alían con el, pero en ese caso los dos les sirven. Cassis aunque no sabe pelear y no tiene un cuerpo atlético, tiene capacidad de conseguir varios patrocinadores y de los buenos al ser hija de quien es. En cuanto a Wade si que tiene un buen cuerpo y tiene unas pocas lecciones de de combate.

En cuanto a Finnick, se va directo a coger un tridente, y probar puntería intentando acertar en las dianas, y Johanna ya esta atacando al aire con su hacha. Mientras tanto sus escoltas estaban en las diferentes estaciones de supervivencia, como la mayoría de los demás escoltas. 

-Yo intentare hacer aliados por allí- dice Haymitch señalando a la zona de armas, para luego irse.

Effie se queda mirando la zona durante un buen rato sin saber muy bien lo que hacer. Al final acaba viendo en la estación del fondo a Fawn junto con Beetee; su compañero de distrito; intentado hacer fuego con un palo. Se acaba de dar cuenta de que a pesar de lo amigas que son, no se han visto ni hablado desde unos días antes de la cosecha. Tras todo lo que había pasado, no se había acordado de ella hasta que la ha visto allí. Decide acercarse y hablar con ella. Podría ser una buena candidata para aliada. 

-Hola- dice Effie nada mas llegar.

-Hola Effie- dice Fawn mientras se levanta y la abraza- ¿Que tal estas? No te he visto en días- dice con una gran sonrisa en el rosto- si quieres puedes unirte a nosotros en el entrenamiento. Te presento el es Beetee- y señala al hombre que seguía sentado en el suelo. Este le levanta la mano, y Effie se la estrecha con gusto. 

Tras esto, ambas se sientan y siguen intentado prenderle fuego a la leña del suelo. Al final el instructor de zona se acerca a ayudarles y consiguen hacer fuego de una vez por todas. 

-Gracias- le dice Beetee al señor que acababa de ayudarle. Y entonces se da cuenta de algo, a lo que se queda mirando fijamente. Las dos mujeres le miran con cara de sorprendidas y dirigen la mirada hacia donde el esta mirando.

-¿Que estas mirando?- le pregunta Fawn algo preocupada.

-Ahi, en la esquina de la mesa- les contesta.

-¿Plutarch?- le pregunta Effie aun algo sorprendida.

-No, un campo de fuerza- les dice mientras les inclina la cabeza un poco para que lo vean.

-Lo abran puesto para separarnos de ellos. ¿Pero por que?

-Probablemente por Katniss. El año pasado me dijo que les lanzo una flecha en las sesiones privadas.

-Que agallas tiene esa chica- le mencion Fawn a Effie.

-Electromacnetico- suelta el unico hombre.

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunta la del distrito 12. Nada mas terminar terminar la pregunta, el se empieza a reír -¿Es obvio?

-Algo si. Las luces y los hologramas de vez en cuando fallan. Eso es por que el campo de fuerza necesita demasiada energía- dice la del 3, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa de parte de Effie -después de 10 años rodeada de cerebritos acabas aprendiendo algo a la fuerza- le contesta. 

Tras esto notan como unas cuantas hojas del árbol que esta sobre sus cabezas caen al suelo a su lado. Inclinan la cabeza para ver como es eso posible, pero no ven nada ni nadie que pudiera provocarlo. Vuelven a bajar la cabeza y Effie se fija en la estación que esta al lado de las redes de cuerda de escalada, la sección de nudos. Allí esta Koralia, escolta del distrito 4, sola practicando unos cuantos nudos. Decide que ya ha estado un buen rato con los del tres, y que tendría que ir ha practicar en mas puestos e intentar hacer mas amigos. Se despide de los del distrito 3 y se encamina hacia donde esta la del distrito 4. En cuanto llega se da cuenta de que lo de hacer nudos se le da bastante bien, para supuestamente no haberlos echo nunca.

-Se te da bien- le dice Effie en modo de presentación.

-¿El que?- le pregunta ella despegando la mirada del nudo que estaba haciendo.

-Lo de hacer nudos.

-Bueno. Llevo siendo muchos años escolta del 4. Muchos de los vencedores que me acompañan, y algún que otro tributo hacen nudos para relajarse o simplemente por que les gusta. De tanto verlos habré aprendido algo .

-Que suerte. Todo el mundo puede aprender algo de los vencedores que les acompañan. Yo lo único que he podido aprender es cuanto alcohol puede aguantar un cuerpo hasta llegar al coma etílico- y ambas se echan ha reír ante la afirmación.

-Pues a mi lo único que me ha enseñado es como desaparecer durante 9 años- dice un joven que acaba de llegar- ¿No os importara que me una a vosotras?

-No, claro que no. Adelante Mizar- le dice Koralia amablemente

-Gracia- y se adelanta para coger los dos extremos de la cuerda y empieza ha hacer un nudo- que lastima lo tuyo. Tu ultimo año de escolta y ahora te ves atrapada es esto. Es todo fantástico, ¿No?

-Ni que lo digas. Y yo que soñaba con la jubilación ya. Y tu tan joven. Seria una pena que murieses. Bueno, tu, y Finnick, y Johanna.

-Hablando de jovenes ¿Donde esta Trepadora?- le pregunta a su compañero, Effie

-Y yo que me se. No la he visto desde que llegamos a nuestro piso y se metió a su dormitorio para cambiarse. No salio para cenar. Ni siquiera la he visto para el desayuno. Estoy empezando a pensar que ha sido una alucinación.

-Si, una alucinación como la que tuve cuando vi que ella mataba a mi hermano- dice el chico del distrito 4 que había llegado, y se había posicionado detrás del joven del 9.

-Ya estamos otra vez Finnick. Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que ella no lo mato- le replica este dándose la vuelta.

-Tantas veces como haga falta para lo que dices se haga realidad- le dice frunciendole el ceño

-Chicos parad ya. Que si no vendrán los agentes de la paz,- interrumpe Koralia intentando parar la discusión- ademas de que ya nos están mirando media sala- y efectivamente la mitad de las personas que estaban en la sala, entre tributos y gamermakers les estaban mirando.

Los guardias ya se acercaban para apaciguar la pelea que se estaba formando entre los dos hombres, con una mujer intentando calmarlos. La pelea estaba apunto de pasar a las manos. Effie no sabia que hacer. Aunque ahora no estaba atrapada como lo estaba ayer, se sentía algo culpable del inicio de la pelea, por que había sido ella la que había mencionado a Trepadora, por lo que no sabia por donde tirar, hasta que vio como una pequeña rama aterrizo al lado suyo. Inclino la cabeza hacia la dirección de donde había provenido pero no había nadie ni nada, pero aun así decidió acercarse ha ver. En cuanto llego a la zona media de la red de escalada, una joven chica apareció de la nada, cayo sobre la red y le dio la vuelta poniéndose boca abajo y colocando la cabeza a la misma altura de la de Effie, la cual se sobresalto por la rápida aparición de la muchacha.

-Los guardas se están acercando, y se va ha liar una buena con la pelea que están montando. Si quieres librarte y que te pierdan de vista, ya que lo mas seguro es que te metan en medio de todo, sube con migo.

-¿Y como subo?- pregunta mientras mira como se van acercando los guardias.

-Pon el cuerpo en el medio y los brazos y las piernas los pones a los laterales de la red. De estabilizarla me encargo yo, no te preocupes de eso.

Tras unos momentos y unas casi caídas, consigue subir hasta arriba. Los agentes parece que ya están consiguiendo calmar algo las cosas.

-Gracias por salvarme- le dice mientras se sienta a su lado, encima de una viga.

-De nada- se calla durante unos segundos- tu no creerás que lo mate ¿Verdad?- le pregunta con una cara que podría pertenecer a una niña de 10 años que acababa de hacer algo malo y no quiere que le castiguen, perfectamente.

-La verdad es que yo no lo creo, sinceramente creo que Mizar hace bien en defenderte- entonces su cara cambia a una de sonrisa que significaba un gracias -por cierto, cuando y como as llegado. No te he visto en todo el día.

-Tengo mis secretos. Hay cosas que mejor no sepas- dice entrene risitas

-Tu siempre serás un misterio.

___________________________________

-¿Que tal ha ido la búsqueda de aliados?- pregunta Peeta en mitad de la cena.

-No muy bien de mi parte. Lo he intentado con los del distrito 1 y 2, y ha sido imposible ¿Y tu que tal?- le pregunta a su compañera.

-Creo que he congeniado con los del distrito 3 y 9.

-¿Voltios, la muerta viviente y sus acompañantes?- le pregunta con la boca abierta, más de disgusto que de sorpresa.

-¿Quien los llama así?- pregunta Katniss hablando por primera vez desde que empezó la cena.

-Johana- le contesta rápidamente, dedicándole una mirada corta mirada.

-No me lo esperaba- dice irónico Peeta.

\- Si, esos cuatro- dice Effie recibiendo la misma mirada de parte de Haymitch -¿Qué te esperabas? Me has mandado que me quedé en la zona de supervivencia ¿Con quien crees que podría hablar? ¿Con Enobaria?

-Vale, tienes razón. Pero podríamos coger también a los del 4.

-A los del 4 tan sólo los cogería como mucho por Koralia. Finnick no me cae muy bien.

-Y que te parece el distrito 7. A mi me cae muy bien Johanna.

-¡Oh! Claro, Johanna, doña educación en persona- y de repente recuerda lo que paso la noche anterior -mira, haz lo que quieras, yo me voy a la cama.

Y tal como termina de decir la frase, se levanta y se va hacia su habitación dejando a las demás personas algo desconcertadas.


	6. Las entrevistas

Cuando menos quieres, mas rápido pasan los días. Prueba de ello es el hecho de que ya era el día de las entrevistas, y tanto Effie como Haymitch estaban siendo vestidos, maquillados y preparados para las entrevista con Caesar. Ayer fue el día de las sesiones privadas. Las puntuaciones habían sido, cuanto menos raras. Dos doces de parte de un mismo distrito no es algo que pase muy a menudo, por no decir que la puntuación perfecta nunca había sido dada. La actuación de ambos no había sido demasiado buena para que pasara eso, lo que desato la sospecha entre los miembros de los demás distritos y los propios miembros del 12. Todos sabían que no era bueno y que algo estaba pasando. Sacar esa nota tan alta, tan solo los convertía en presas, a las cuales los otros tributos debían de atrapar. Aunque no eran los únicos a los que parecían querer exterminar. "Luna Turner, distrito 9; un 12. ¡Dios! Si que ha mejorado mucho desde que estuvo aquí por última vez. Ha conseguido colocar un 2 detrás de la puntuación que consiguió hace 9 años" fue lo que dijo Caesar sorprendiéndose por primera vez en la noche, pero nada comparado con lo que se sorprendió al decir los otros dos. Incluso el parecía sospechar de algo, aunque ahora no tenia tiempo para eso. Le estaban dando los últimos retoques, para poder salir en unos segundos. Colocaron un micrófono en su mano, y le empujaron encima del escenario justo cuando la música empezaba a sonar, y los vítores y aplausos de todos los hay presentes se oían en todo la sala.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos a todos hoy, en la víspera de los septuagésimo quintos juegos del hambre!- le grita al publico, para que este se calle- Nunca hemos visto nada igual, y nunca volveremos a ver nada igual. Porque esta noche, en este escenario, 12 de las estrellas mas brillantes de Panen y sus fabulosos acompañantes, competirán por coronarse-dice mientras se mueve de un lado ha otro del escenario- esta noche sera la ultima vez que podrán expresar sus sentimientos, que podremos expresar nuestro amor- hace una pausa para coger aire- y la ultima vez que podamos despedirnos de todos, menos de uno- tras esto el publico vuelve a enloquecer- demos la bienvenida a Cassis, escolta del distrito 1.

Al escuchar su nombre, la mujer salio al escenario con un radiante vestido dorado. Entre babalinas, los demas tributos esperaban sus turno de salir. En un lateral apartados estaban los dos tributos del distrito 12 viendo y escuchando las entrevistas de sus compañeros, mientras hablaban de lo que irian a decir en las sullas.

-Se me ha ocurrido una idea- le comenta Haymitch a su compañera.

-A si ¿Y cual es?- le pregunta curiosa.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que hacíamos para conseguir patrocinadores?

-No- le contesta Effie, pero no a la pregunta sino a la proposición que iba ha ir después de esta.

-Podría ayudarnos a conseguir patrocinadores. Ya sabes lo que le gusta a esta gente los amantes tragicos.

-¿Entonces tu plan es hacer lo mismo que Katniss y Peeta?- le pregunta irónica.

-Mas o menos, pero con la diferencia de que no estaríamos proponiendo un futuro romance, sino que lo estaríamos confirmando.

-¿Entonces vas ha confirmar nuestro supuesto romance que llevamos fingiendo 10 años?

-No. Lo vas ha hacer tu.

-¿Como?- le pregunta estañada.

-Tu sales primero, y lo mas seguro es que Caeser te pregunte sobre el tema. Seria muy raro que tu lo negaras y luego yo lo confirmara- Le aclara.

-Tienes razón.

Los diferentes tributos iban saliendo uno por uno al escenario y osteriormente se iban colocando de pie justo detras de Caesar. Cada uno respondía de una forma diferente, pero todos coincidan en una cosa. Todos intentaban cancelar los juegos. Fawn prácticamente pedía utilizando su amabilidad que por favor que se cancelaran. Su compañero de distrito, Beetee, recalco el poder del presidente Snow en los juegos. Cuando salio Koralia, Caeser le volvió a decir por millonésima vez que era una pena, que siendo su ultimo año de escolta tuviera que participar en los juegos, pero ella lo utilizo para intentar pararos al igual que todos. Finnick entre vítores y aplausos de tanto mujeres como hombre le dedico unas palabras de amor a su amada. Johana no se corto un pelo, e insulto a todos los que pudo y mas. los del distrito 9 salieron los dos a la vez. Esto lo hicieron para que Mizar pudiera servir de apoyo para Trepadora.

-Dinos Trepadora ¿Como es posible que sigas con vida, si encontraron tu cadáver tirado en mitad del bosque?

-No....no tengo la...la culpa de que....que confundieran el...el cuerpo de o...otra persona con...con el mio.

-Pero encontraron tu ADN en el cuerpo- le dice intrigado.

-¿Que...que es el ADN?- le pregunta curiosa. 

-¿Que que es el ADN?- le repite la pregunta partiéndose de risa, al igual que todos las demás personas allí presentes, a excepción de Mizar que tan solo les dedica una mirada cabreada. Trepadora tan solo baja un poco la cabeza algo avergonzada. Siguieron pasando los demás tributos hasta que llego al distrito 12.

-Y ahora la única escolta que ha conseguido sacar a dos tributos al mismo tiempo. Un aplauso para Effie Trinket.

-Animo, y recuerda el plan- le recuerda justo antes de que esta saliera con un espectacular vestido azul y un elegante regido. Avanzo hasta colocarse en el centro del escenario, junto al presentador.

-!Guau¡ Pedazo modelito parece que es bueno tener a Cinna como diseñador.

-Ni que lo digas- le contesta con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Sabes que también es espectacular? Sacar a dos tributos a la vez ¿Como lo hicisteis Haymitch y tu?- pregunto curioso.

-Creo que fue el buen trabajo en equipo y como compañeros que hicimos, que espero que tambien nos sirva en la arena.

-Si será eso, un buen trabajo en equipo. Pero dinos la verdad ¿Sois algo más que compañeros?-le pregunto con una sonrrisa picara- ¿Nos podrias confirmar algo entre vosotros dos?

-Pues...teniendo en cuenta que puede que vallamos a morir ¿Porque no?- le dice siguiendole el juego- la verdad llevamos teniendo una relación durante unos 10 años.

Tras decir esto, el público estalló en cuchicheos y murmullos. No se pudo decir más por que la campaña que indicaba el final de la entrevista sonó. Caeser despidió a Effie; que subió con sus compañeros; y presento a Heymitch.

-Fuertes declaraciones de tu compañera. ¿No crees Haymitch?

-Si. Quien esperaría que un mentor y una escolta serian capaces de enamorarse.

-Es algo estaño. Nunca antes había pasado, que sepamos. ¿Y esperabais que pasara esto?

-No, realmente no.

-Por lo menos pudistes estar muchos años juntos. Puede que tan solo unas semanas al año, pero mejor eso que nada.

-Yo tambien pensaria lo mismo, si no fuera...- se detiene de golpe, como si no quisiera terminar de de decir lo que iba ha decir.

-¿Si no fuera, por que?- le pregunta integrado al igual que todos los demás, tanto encima, como debajo, como detras del escenario.

-Si no fuera por el bebe- y lo solto de golpe.

Hubo reacciones de casi cualquier tipo. Los cuatro miembros del distrito 12 que estaban detrás del escenario se quedaron mas sorprendidos de lo que ya estaban. "Creo que la acaba de liar bastante" comento Cinna. Aunque no estaban tan sorprendidos como la supuesta embarazada. La reacción del publico fue completamente diferente. Empezaron a pedir la cancelación o suspensión de los juegos. El zumbido sonó, y Haymitch subió y se coloco al lado de su sorprendida compañera. Le cogió su mano con la suya.

-Cogésela al siguiente- le susurro para que siguiera con el siguiente.

Ellas se la cogió a Chaff, y este se la cogió a su compañera, y esta al siguiente, y así sucesivamente hasta que se formo una cadena de tributos, que alzaron sus manos en símbolo de unidad. Rápidamente las luces fueron apagadas y la retransmisión se corto para que nadie pudiera ver nada.

\----------------------------------

-¿Por que me has dejado embarazada? Yo te di permiso para cofirmar nuestras falsa relaccion, no para eso- dijo mientras anbos salian del anscensor.

-Se me ocurrió poco después de que salieras. Todos intentaban parar los juegos, y asi podiamos dar mas pena.

-Sabes que no van ha cancelarlos ¿Verdad? ¿Y como se te ha ocurrido lo del embarazo- dice mientras se da la vuelta y se dirije hacia su habitacion.

-De lo que paso de hace 7 años- le dice colocando una sonrrisa en su cara, mientras Effie abre los ojos recordadndo a lo que se refiere.

-Acabamos de perder a los tributos, y estabamos algo borrachos, sobretodo tu- le dice mientras se gira.

\- Y tu me distes un susto, cuando tubistes un retraso.

-Me estas culpaldo de eso.

-No, solo digo que para una vez que lo hicimos fue concidencia que lo tubi...

-¿Así que todo había sido fingido?- pregunta irónica Katniss, con una sonrisa burlona y de sorpresa.

-¿Cuanto lleváis ahí?- pregunta Haymitch mientras se da la vuelta.

-Lo suficiente como para saber que os acostasteis hace 7 años- le contesta Peeta.

-Pues ahora yo me voy a acostar, pero sola- dice mientras se va yendo para evitar contestar mas preguntas- Buenas noches.


	7. Despedidas

Habían pasado 25 años desde la ultima vez que Haymitch estuvo en esa posición, dirigiéndose en un aerodeslizador hacia una arena de los juegos para luchar por su vida. Tal y como paso hace tantos años atrás no pudo ver a su compañera en todo el viaje. Casi no la ve esta mañana tampoco. Solo la ha visto un poco a la hora de desayunar, el tiempo suficiente para decirle que hullera de la cornocopia y que intentarán encontrarse, pero rápidamente tuvieron que ir a los a los aerodeslizadores. Peeta se fue con Effie, y Katniss le acompaño a él.

-Prométeme que la sacaras- le susurro en el ascensor.

-Pero Haymitch...-fue interrumpida.

-Hazlo. Yo no tengo nada. Cualquier cosa que consigáis, si no estamos juntos dársela a ella, si sigue con vida- esto ultimo lo dijo muy bajito, casi inaudible, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no se cumpliera.

-Lo intentare- le contesto con resignación. Haymitch esperaba un "lo prometo" de su parte pero sabia que era algo imposible de cumplir a ciencia cierta y puede que imposible.

No tardaron mucho mas en llegar al hangar donde el aerodeslizador le esperaba. Aquí había algunas personas. Entre los mentores que ya se habían despedido de sus dos tributos, estaba Peeta, lo que decía que el primer aerodeslizador ya se había marchado. También había algunos mentores despidiéndose de sus tributos. Finnick abrazaba con fuerza a una mujer mayor que rápidamente identifico como Mags, Wiress le decía unas ultima palabras de aliento a Fawn antes de que esta montara en el aerodeslizador al igual que Johanna, pero a esta no le gustaban las despedidas y mas bien había pasado de Blight. También entraba Trepadora pero esta ayudada de su mentor Daniel, aunque a este le costaba un poco y lo hacia tocándose el pecho por unas molestias en el corazón producto de su avanzada edad; que aunque él las negaba; eran claras que las tenia.

-Hasta siempre preciosa- le dijo sonriendole a Katniss.

-No digas tonterías, Haymitch.

-Sabes que no voy a volver, pase lo que pase. Y sobretodo, recuerda tu promesa- Tras decir estas palabras, ambos se abrazaron con fuerza - Cuida de Peeta, te necesita- esta tan solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa en sinónimo de afirmación. No terminaron de abrazarse cuando Peeta que lo había visto todo desde lejos se acerco y también reclamo su abrazo- Eres un gran chico. Se que adoras a Katniss, pero si ves que no la consigues, siempre puedes buscar a alguien mas. Pero sinceramente, creo que lo conseguirás- le dijo lo suficientemente bajo para que no lo escuchara la mencionada. Tras separarse, el antiguo mentor se dirigió hacia lo que lo llevaría hacia la arena.

Nada mas sentarse en el asiento, despegaron hacia lo que para muchos iba ha ser la muerte. Los responsables fueron inyectando el chip en el brazo izquierdo de cada uno, a excepción del de Trepadora que estaba sentada a cuatro asientos a su izquierda, y recibiendo la mirada asesina de Finnick, sentado enfrente suyo. Ella en sus juegos perdió gran parte del brazo izquierdo y ahora llevaba una prótesis de metal que le habían hecho tras terminar sus juegos, al igual que hicieron con Peeta. Siempre se había preguntado como podría haber engañado al Capitolio con este detalle y otros mas. Al fin y al cabo su ADN fue encontrado en el cadáver, y ella no parecía saber lo que era eso, como para ponerse a manipularlo. Cuando se acercaron a ponerle el rastreador ella ofreció su brazo derecho en falta de su izquierdo, pero lo rechazaron. "No. A ti te lo vamos a poner en otro sitio. Ya sabes por si las moscas. No vaya a pasar como la ultima vez" dijeron justo antes de clavárselo en el cuello y ella hiciera un gesto de dolor. "Ahí seguro que no lo pierdes" le contesto la responsable. Tras ella fueron colocando el chip rastreador al resto.

Tras un rato que se le había hecho eterno, el vehículo fue frenando y bajando lentamente. Las compuertas se abrieron y un par de agentes de la paz escoltaron a cada tributo asta su sala de preparación. Nada mas llegar a la zona de lanzamiento, Haymitch se encuentra cara a cara con Portia que le estaba esperando desde hace un rato. Tras un pequeño abrazo, Haymitch se ducha y tras esto y con ayuda de su estilista se pone el vestuario de ese año el cual es un mono azul ajustado, fabricado en un material muy fino y con una cremallera delante; un cinturón acolchado de unos quince centímetros de ancho cubierto de reluciente plástico morado; y un par de zapatos de nylon con suelas de goma. Portia frunce el ceño mientras la revisa la tela para intentar averiguar como puede ser la arena

-No sé que podría ser, no sirve de mucho como protección ni del frío, ni del agua. Pero si esta bien hecho podía ayudar a protegerse del sol. Posiblemente sea el desierto o una jungla.

-Prefiero la jungla. Es mucho mas fácil no morir de deshidratación o de un golpe de calor.

-Lo que tu digas, pero no creas que la arena va ha ser fácil. Te recuerdo que es un vasallaje.

-Ya lo se. Ya he estado en uno antes.

No pudieron hablar mas porque una voz los interrumpido pidiéndole que se preparase para el lanzamiento. Haymitch se coloca sobre la placa esperando a que el cilindro de cristal baje y le rodee. Cuando el cilindro baja del todo y toca a la plataforma, esta empieza a subir lentamente. Haymitch ve como una luz empieza ha acercarse lentamente, y como las paredes desaparecen al mismo ritmo. La plataforma ya se ha parado y sus ojos van acostumbrándose lentamente de nuevo a la luz. Agua rodeandole es lo primero que ve. En el centro de todo, a una distancia equidistante de todos se encuentra la cornocopia en una pequeña isla a la que encuentra dos únicas maneras de llegar. O nadando; lo que ve demasiado lento; o corriendo por los caminos de rocas que separan a los tributos en franjas de dos. Posiblemente haya doce franjas, unas por distrito. Detrás suyo, una playa que abre camino a una jungla. "Por lo menos no es un desierto" pensó.


	8. Comienzan los juegos.

Esto era una situación nueva para ella. Bueno, para ella y para la mitad de los tributos ahí presentes, y para alguno mas casi también por el tiempo que había pasado desde la ultima vez que habían estado en esa situación, de pie, encima de unos pedestales, esperando a que inicien los juegos. "Damas y caballeros, ¡que empiecen los Septuagésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre!" es lo que había dicho Claudius Templesmith hace apenas unos segundos, y a la cuenta atrás tan solo le quedaban cincuenta segundos para que todo comenzara. Haymitch le dijo en el desayuno que saliera corriendo para alejarse de la cornucopia, y que el se encargaría de coger lo necesario para sobrevivir para posteriormente encontrarse y hacer una alianza. Estaba rodeada de agua, por lo que correr seria imposible, pero afortunadamente sabia nadar. Decidió en ese momento que seria buena idea ir hasta la playa y esperar hay a que apareciera Haymitch, pero para ello primero debía de situarse ella, y también a él. Estaba a un lateral de la cornucopia entre la mujer del distrito 6 y Savera, la escolta del distrito 8. "Por lo menos no tengo a mi lado a nadie peligroso"pensó, pero no podía decir lo mismo del que se encontraba al lado de Savera, Enobaria. Siguió dirigiendo la vista en esa dirección y pudo ver en la otra punta a la persona que buscaba. A un lado de este estaba Finnick, pero al otro no podía verlo ya que la cornucopia le tapaba la vista. Quedaban apenas diez segundo para que la matanza comenzase y decidió echar un rápido vistazo a la posición de los demás tributos. En dirección a donde había visto a su compañero reconoció a algunos. A apenas tres pedestales de Enobaria veía a Fawn Y Mizar, al contrario de sus compañeros que no había rastro de ellos. Por el otro lado, reconoció a otras personas con las que no tenia ganas de encontrarse. Johanna y Gloss estaban preparados para empezar a cargarse a la gente, y para suerte para ellos ya podían hacerlo, el gong acababa de sonar. 

Salto al agua y se fue hacia el camino mas cercano. Subió a el y corrió hacia la playa. De allí se dirigió en dirección a donde había visto a su aliado. Corrió tan rápido como pudo pero se tuvo que pararse de golpe cuando vio que alguien se cruzaba en su camino para internarse en la selva. Le miro para intentar reconocerle y vio que era Mizar que al igual que ella hbia salido directamente hacia fuera en vez de ir a la cornucopia, y si se subió a un árbol y se quedo alli, posiblemente esperando a su compañera. "Ya veo. Técnica Trepadora. Ya me lo esperaba" pensó antes de volver a salir corriendo. Llego donde su compañero se encontraba. Miro hacia la cornucopia y lo volvió a ver. Había agarrado un cuchillo y estaba atacando a toda persona que intentara acercarse a el. El hombre del distrito 10 acabo en el agua con una puñalada en el pecho y probablemente muerto por intentarle atacar por la espalda. Ahora estaba enzarzado en una pelea a muerte con la mujer del mismo distrito, que le daba mas guerra al ser esta antigua vencedora, pero tampoco tardo mucho en caer. Le tiro al suelo y posteriormente le clavo el cuclillo matándola en el acto. Había estado tan metido en la pelea que no se dio cuenta como el tributo masculino del distrito 5 se le acercaba para matarle por un lado y Finnick por el otro gritando algo que por la lejanía no podía escuchar y Haymitch aun estaba agachado, por lo que no podría reaccionar a tiempo. De pronto y sin previo aviso, Finnick lanzo el tridente que portaba. Effie creía que en ese momento Haymitch iba ha caer, pero en vez de eso él que lo hizo fue el del distrito 5. Aun mas extraño para ella fue el hecho de que tras eso Finnick recogió el tridente y ayudo a levantar a Haymitch del suelo, y tras esto los dos intercambiaron algunas palabras. Estaba tan atónita observando la situación que no se dio cuenta de la persona que se le acercaba por un lateral a toda mecha investigarla en el proceso. La persona que acababa de llegar ahora estaba sobre Effie, inmovilizándola contra el suelo y apuntándole con una espada a la cabeza.

-Mira quien esta aquí. La famosa escolta del distrito 12- dijo la mujer que la inmovilizaba, que era nada mas y nada menos que Enobaria- el año pasado sacaste a dos tributos ¿Este año seras capad de sacarte a ti?- pregunto irónica, tras esto le enseño sus dientes- unas ultimas palabras- pero Effie se había quedado muda de terror. Tan solo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar a que todo acabara, pero ese momento nunca llego.

Alguien había llegado de la nada y con la mochila que había cogido de la cornucopia le dio un golpe suficientemente fuerte como apartarla de encima. Enobaria y Effie miraron hacia arriba para ver a la persona que había interrumpido todo.

-Si... si quieres ata..tacar a alguien, a..atácame a mi. Yo..yo soy mas di..difícil de encontrar des...pues- y tras esto salio corriendo lo mas lejos posible.

Enobaria se había quedado atónita y congelada, por que no se esperaba que alguien la atacase. Recogió la espada que se le había caído al suelo cuando Trepadora le golpeo y se dispuso a matar a Effie para posteriormente salir corriendo detrás de la otra. Pero no pudo hacer lo primero por que Effie había aprovechado la distracción para esconderse en el borde de la selva. Como Enobaria no la encontró salio corriendo detrás de Trepadora para por lo menos acabar con ella, pero ella ya no pudo atraparla. Trepadora le llevaba ya mucha distancia, y aunque le lanzo la espada para intentar darle , ella llego a un árbol y se subió tan rápido que parecía que se había teletrasportado arriba, lo que era normal por tantos años de practica escalando por los arboles, aunque lo hizo un poco alejada de donde se había subido su compañero. Lo que le había sorprendido a Effie, que aun seguía escondida detrás de un árbol, y seguramente a cualquiera que lo viera, era el hecho de que cuando salio corriendo no tembló en ningún momento como lo hacia cuando andaba. Enobaria al ver que ya no podía alcanzarla, por que seguramente se perdió entre las hojas y se habría ido lejos, se rindió y se fue a reunirse con su alianza que se encontraba en mitad de la cornucopia, tan solo ellos. Effie los vio y se preocupo de golpe. "¿Donde están los demás?¿Donde ha ido Haymiych?¿Habrá muerto ya?"pesaba todo el rato preocupándose cada vez mas. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Por eso cuando una mano que venia de su espalda se apoyo ligeramente en su hombro, se sobresalto y pego un pequeño grito. Tenia miedo de girarse y que la cara de su asesino fuera la ultima imagen que viera en su vida.

-La he encontrado. Esta aquí.- dijo una voz femenina que conocía muy bien.

Effie por fin se atrevió a darse la vuelta- Koralia. Dios mio ¿Eres tu?

-Si, no te preocupes- y entonces hizo unas señas para que viniera alguien. Tras unos segundos vio que aparecía Finnick. Se asusto un poco y se hecho un poco para atrás, pero pronto se tranquilizo, por que detrás de el vino la persona que mas deseaba ver. 

-Por fin. Aquí estas- dijo el joven del distrito 4 con su típica sonrisa. Pero ha ella este hombre le daba igual. Miro al otro y este a ella. Haymitch se acerco a Effie, y esta a él, y de repente se abrazaron con fuerza. Debería de estar enfadada con él por hacer una alianza con Finnick, después de que ella le dijera que no le gustaba demasiado, pero eso también le daba igual. En el fondo sabia que el chico no era realmente como lo había visto. Todas las veces que lo había visto, un miembro del distrito 9 estaba presente lo que sacaba lo malo de él, por lo que paso hace 9 años con su hermano, fuera real o no- muy bien tortolitos, vayámonos- dice mientras empieza ha correr hacia la selva, seguido de Koralia. Los otros dos se separan y también le siguen.

Tras unos minutos de andar por la selva, se oyen los cañonazos que indican el termino del baño de sangre. Los cuatro paran de golpe y miran al cielo al escucharlos. Un total de ocho. Ya hay ocho muertos.


	9. Tension

Los cañonazos que marcaban el final de baño de sangre, cesaron de sonar hace algún rato ya. Desde ese momento no habían parado de avanzar selva adentro. Finnick iba delante, abriendo camino con un machete y apartando del medio todo tipo de maleza que se encontraban. Tras él, las dos mujeres del grupo una detrás de otra, primero Koralia y Effie después. El grupo era cerrado por Haymitch que se encargaba de proteger la retaguardia y asegurarse de que nadie ni nada les atacara por detrás. El paso de los cuatro cada vez se reducía mas, causa del cansancio y la desidratación que empezaban a sentir, aunque apenas habían pasado algunas horas. Las dos chicas del grupo lo sentían mas que los otros dos. Finnick miro hacia atrás un momento y se dio cuenta de la situación. Cruzo una mirada cómplice con Haymitch, y este, que le había entendido, asintió.

-Podríamos parar un rato para descansar- dijo el mas joven en voz alta mientras se paraba y se sentaba en la cuesta. Los demás no tardaron demasiado en seguirle -deveriamos pensar en lo que vamos ha hacer.

-Tomar chicas, uno para cada una- le dijo enseñándoles un par de cuchillos de supervivencia que había cogido de la cornocopia. Cada una agarro uno- poneoslo en el cinturón. Puede que no podáis matar a alguien con ellos, pero si que podéis usarlos para defenderlos- y tras esto hicieron lo que les dijo.

-Sinceramente, alguno de vosotros encontró agua o sabe donde encontrarla- pregunto Effie a los dos chicos, ya que habían sido los únicos que habían podido ir a la cornocopia- si no he entendido mal de las clases que dimos antes de venir aquí se puede morir de desidratación si no se bebe.

-Cierto, pero desgraciadamente no había botellas de agua, y si había alguna estaría en las mochilas pero no pudimos coger ninguna para comprobarlo. Por lo que encontrar agua seria una buena idea para empezar. Buena idea Effie- le felicito con una pequeña sonrisa Haymitch- aunque también diré que no he visto ningún rió por el camino y el agua de la cornocopia es salada así que tampoco sirve.

-¿Y alguien ha visto algo para cazar o recolectar?- pregunto Koralia que se había mantenido callada hasta ese momento.

-Parece que de eso tampoco abunda en est....- y de repente se callo, como si se hubiera quedado mudo de golpe y las palabras no pudieran salir por su boca. Justo antes de que se callara, le pareció percibir como si algo se hubiera caído desde el árbol que tenían justo arriba y le daba al hombro del muchacho, pero seguidamente creyó que fue su imaginación. Finnick de repente volvió a decir algo- levantaos y vallamonos. Oigo como llega alguien- y recogió el tridente que había dejado en el suelo cuando se sentó.

-Yo no oigo nada- le contesto Koralia, algo sorprendida.

-Deveriamos irnos- insistió esta vez Haymitch empezando a andar hacia delante cogiendo el machete que su compañero había utilizado minutos antes y colocándose primero cortando.

Effie y Koralia se miraron sorprendidas por la reciente insistencia de ellos, sobre marcharse del lugar rápidamente. Pero aun así salieron tras el que se había adelantado. Esta vez el grupo lo cerro Finnick. 

Siguieron avanzando a paso rápido por mitad de la maleza, huyendo de algo que tan solo los chicos parecían haber visto. Cuando sintieron que habían estaban lo suficientemente lejos de lo que se supone que les perseguía, aminoraron la marcha, pero no se detuvieron. No paso mucho rato hasta que Effie pudo notar algo raro unos metros mas adelante pero no pudo identificar lo que era. No fue hasta que vio como un fruto seco, venido de no se donde, revoto en la nada que le vino a la cabeza lo que era. Iba ha avisar para que se detuvieran, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El machete había impactado de lleno en el campo de fuerza expulsando hacia atrás a su portador. Ahora este yacía en el suelo inmóvil, sin respirar y posiblemente con el corazón parado. A la que seguro que se le paro el corazón fue a Effie. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su compañero, su amigo, tirado en el suelo sin mover un musculo, inerte en el suelo. Poco le falto para salir corriendo para intentar hacer que despertara a base de zarandearlo, pero Koralia no le dejo, agarrándola y sujetándola para que no se acercar, ya que Finnick ya estaba haciéndole la reanimación y no es bueno que haya mucha gente encima. Por cada segundo que pasaba mas desesperación tenia. Las lagrimas empezaron a salir por sus ojos, cada vez tenia menos esperanzas de que despertara. Desde la sala de control de mentores, Katniss y Peeta que estaban junto con Mags, que al igual que sus tributos ellos también estaban haciendo una alianza para conseguir mejores cosas juntando el dinero de los patrocinadores de ambos, estaban experimentando por primera vez lo que podría ser perder a uno de sus tributos, en este caso a Haymitch. Mags, que estaba sentada justo al lado de Peeta también pendiente de lo que pasaba, le acaricio el brazo y les miro a ambos con una mirada que intentaba consolarlos aunque sin mucho éxito. Habian pasado un par de minutos desde que se le había parado el corazón y la tensión se cortaba con un cuchillo. Tras este tiempo Finnick se separa del cuerpo, creyendo que no puede hacer nada mas. En la sala de control ya estaban preparando un cayon para anunciar su muerte. Pero como si de arte de magia se tratase, Haymitch cogió una gran bocanada de aire y volvio a despertar. Effie por fin pudo zafarse del agarre de Koralia y se agacho para abrazarle con fuerza, abrazo que fue correspondido.

-Tiene gracia que teniendo en cuenta que gane mis juegos usando un campo de fuerza, casi me mate uno.

________________________________________________________

Tras el incidente del campo de fuerza, siguieron avanzando aunque mas lento que antes y Effie ayudando a caminar a Haymitch, por las secuelas que le había dejado el shock de antes. No habían encontrado agua, y la humedad y el calor no ayudaban nada. Ya estaban cansados y agotados de tanto caminar, ya no aguantaban mas. Se acabo, tenían que parar, dormir y recuperar fuerzas, y así hicieron. Effie ayudo a Haymitch a sentarse en el suelo y posteriormente sentarse ella al lado. Koralia no tardo mucho mas en hacerlo también. Al contrario que ellos tres Finnick fue a buscar agua y algo de comida, y solo volviendo con lo segundo: una especie de mamífero que ninguno de los cuatro había visto antes, que después de despellejarlo, Finnick lo lanzo contra el campo de fuerza para cocinarlo y después poder comérselo. Ya se había hecho de noche pero el cielo se estaba iluminado con una proyección del sello de Panem, y el sielencio se rompió con el himno del país. Se mostraron las imágenes de los caídos del día, que tan solo habían sido los del baño de sangre: 

Marrow Westler - Tributo masculino escolta distrito 5

Gliese Dugold - Tributo femenino distrito 5

Ivo Lockhearst - Tributo masculino escolta distrito 6

Eero Nitya - Tributo masculino escolta distrito 7

Woof Casino -Tributo masculino distrito 8

Phoxer Yule - Tributo masculino escolta distrito 10

Thifanny Waxler - Tributo femenino distrito 10

Iris Fallstreak - Tributo femenino escolta distrito 11

Ocho fueron las caras que salieron esa noche en el cielo. Volvió a salir el sello de Panem y el Hinmo termino. Los cuatro miraron al cielo y se quedaron con una mirada de resignación. Decidieron dormir por turnos. Finnick se ofreció ha hacer la primera guardia. Se quedo durante un buen rato solo, inmerso en sus pensamientos pero atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, mirando el interior de el departamento secreto que poseía su brazalete, posiblemente con una foto de Annie, y deseando estar de nuevo junto con ella. Pero lo saco de sus pensamientos. Un ruido, un gran estruendo. El sonido de unos rayos cayendo encima de un gran árbol a lo lejos, justo enfrente de donde estaban. Estaba tan concentrado mirando de donde venia que no pudo contar cuantos habían sido. Y como si le leyera la mente alguien le contesto.

-Son doce, doce rayos- le dijo Effie.

-¿Por que crees que serán?- le pregunto.

-No se. Doce rayos por los doce distritos.

-O a lo mejor son las doce de la noche.

-¿Quien sabe?


	10. Separación y encuentro.

¡Despertar!¡Rápido despertad!- Grito Finnick mientras recogía su tridente del suelo- ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido!- volvía a gritar algo mas alterado.

Los otros tres ya se habían despertado y puesto de pie. Querían preguntarle que pesaba, pero ya no podían. Se había adelantado, y hacia gestos para que corrieran hacia él. Echaron una pequeña ojeada para ver, si podían, lo que pasaba. Aun era de noche, y no se veía mucho, pero si lo suficiente para ver como el suelo se estaba rompiendo. Pequeñas grietas que corrían como ríos en la tierra, salían de todos lados y se abrían cada vez mas, separando el suelo en facciones. La profundidad de estas no se podían distinguir desde donde estaban, aunque seguro que serian los suficientemente profundas para matarlos, ninguno quería quedarse a comprobarlo. No tardaron nada en salir corriendo y huir de lo que se avecinaba, tan solo portando los cuchillos de cada uno, que ya tenían metidos en sus cinturones. 

Finnick les había esperado apenas unos segundos, para que fueran capaces de alcanzarle. Ya todos medio reunidos, empezaron a correr en fila, uno tras de otro, escapando del suelo que se abría, atravesando la selva como podían, intentando no caer o tropezarse, Finnick primero, seguido de Haymitch, y por ultimo las mujeres, Koralia y Effie, en ese orden.

La jungla parecía no acabarse. Por mucho que corrieran seguían saliendo mas y mas arboles y vegetación, y las grietas tampoco parecían cansarse; al contrario que los 4 tributos que avanzaban por la selva. El cansancio ya empezaba ha hacer mella. Lo que no quería que pasara al final paso, y Koralia calló al suelo, tras tropezar con una raíz que no había visto. Los otros tres pararon rápidamente, y Effie y Haymitch que estaban mas cerca, se acercaron a ayudarle a levantarse, mientras Finnick se acerba también. Cuando apoyo el pie con el que tropezó en el suelo, una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro y un suave gemido salio de su boca.

-Creo que te has torcido el tobillo- dijo Finnick algo preocupado mientras veía como seguían avanzando las grietas.

-Tendréis que dejarme aquí. No hay manera de que yo pueda continuar corriendo- dijo mirando hacia atrás, y viendo que la grietas estaban a penas quince o veinte metros de ellos.

-Lo siento, no voy ha dejarte aquí. Tengo una idea- tras esto le paso el tridente a Haymitch y se agacho mientras se daba la vuelta, poniéndose de espaldas a su antigua escolta. Las grietas estaban ahora a diez metros, seguían avanzando- súbete, yo te llevo- le dijo a la mujer. Ella rápidamente izo caso a lo que le dijo el joven. Rodeo los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y este le cogió las piernas. Tras esto se levanto. Las grietas apenas estaban a cinco metros- vayámonos rápido- dijo mientras miraba rápidamente atrás y salia corriendo. Los otros dos, que no habían dicho nada en todo el tiempo que habían estado allí parados, salieron corriendo detrás.

El tropiezo les había retrasado, y ahora tenían a las grietas mucho mas cerca de ellos que antes. Como Finnick ahora llevaba una carga extra, iba mas lento, por lo que fue mucho mas fácil ser alcanzado y adelantado por Haymitch, el cual ahora abría camino, Effie seguía yendo a la cola.

Las grietas parecían que habían cogido velocidad en los últimos segundos, y eran mas rápidas. De repente un gran temblor; que debería haberse sentido en toda la arena; hizo que todos cayeran al suelo de golpe y tardaron unos segundos en levantarse. Pero el panorama que se les mostraba era desolador. Una gran nube de polvo se había formado a su alrededor, y aunque no veían bien, pudieron ver observar la causa de tal polvorera. Una gran grieta de 15 o 20 metros se había formado entre los miembros del grupo, separandolo en dos; los chicos y Koralia por un lado y Effie por el otro. Ella había caído al suelo y aun no se levantaba. Al lado de su cabeza estaba la culpable. Una piedra con la que posiblemente se había golpeado, dejándola inconsciente y a la merced de que le pasara cualquier cosa. Haymitch se quedo desolado. Quería saltar y salvarla, pero una mano en su hombro le detuvo.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos salvarla- le dijo Finnick ofreciéndole una mirada de consuelo.

Volvió ha mirarla una vez mas para verla una ultima vez, y lo que vio; lejos de desesperarlo mas; le saco una pequeña sonrisa y decidió seguir adelante junto a sus dos compañeros. Siguieron corriendo hasta que de repente, un cañonazo y los tres se pararon para escucharlo. Siguieron corriendo hasta que las grietas pararon de repente justo cuando salían de la jungla a la playa.

________________________________________________________________________________

Desbastados y deshidratados estaban ahora. Sentados, apoyados contra un árbol y deseando no morir por deshidratación o cualquier otra cosa, a la vez que su compañera desaparecida no lo haga o no lo halla hecho ya. Que ese cañonazo que oyeron hace un rato no fuera el suyo.

Finnick en ese rato había decretado, que lo del tobillo de su compañera era tan solo una pequeña torcedura. Se quito uno de sus guantes e improviso una pequeña venda con la que podría apoyar el pie. Un pequeño pitido empezó a sonar lo que hizo que los tres; que asta ese momento habían permanecido sentados y cayados; se levantaran y pusieran atención de golpe. Un pequeño paracaídas estaba cayendo cerca de ellos. Finnick alargo el brazo y lo agarro antes de que tocara el suelo. Abrió la capsula y saco su contenido. Una especie de palo y papel que lo cubría. Antes de ponerse a ver que era lo que le habían enviado, decidió leer lo que ponía en el papel en voz alta para que sus otros dos aliados se enteraran.

"Hidrataos" 

-M

-¡Es de Mags! Aunque no se que puede ser- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara y enseñando lo que le había enviado.

-Por la nota, debería ser algo para beber- dijo Koralia quitandole el objeto de las manos.

-Creo que se lo que es- dijo Haymitch cogiendoselo de las manos a su única; por ahora; aliada- creo que es una espita, las he utilizado alguna que otra vez.

-¿Y como se utiliza?- pregunto Koralia con curiosidad.

Se acerco a uno de los arboles cercanos, saco el cuchillo de su cinturon y con cuidado izo un pequeño agujero en el árbol en el cual incrusto la espita. Tras unos segundos, que parecían interminables, el agua surgió del árbol. Haymitch fue el primero en beber, seguido de Koralia y para terminar Finnick. Pero este ultimo casi no pudo beber. Unos ruidos que venían de la selva los sobresaltaron. Dos voces masculinas, y dos femeninas salían de entre los arboles a unos 20 metros de ellos. Era algo lejos pero aun así se oían. Tenían que esconderse, podrían ser los profesionales, y encontrarse con ellos ahora podría ser lo peor. Aunque se quedaron muy cerca por si en vez de ellos fueran aliados o gente con la que poder aliarse. De la selva salia una chica con una hacha en la mano, teñida de roja. Tras ella, otra tintada de rojo que portaba una especie de cilindro, que por la distancia no se podía distinguir que era. Esta se tiro al agua, para quitarse lo que fuera que llevaba encima y que ahora teñía el agua de rojo, mientras que la primera que salio vigilaba y esperara a que salieran los dos hombres. Uno de ellos estaba ayudando a caminar al otro dejándolo que se apoyara en su hombro y llevándolo hacia la orilla, para meterlo en el agua. Ambos también portaban el color rojo de sus compañeras, y estaban intentando quitárselo; el sano por si solo y el otro con ayuda de sus aliados. Finnick ,como si de un impulso se tratara, salio de su escondite y se dirigió hacia los que la selva acababa de expulsar, intentado ser parado por sus compañeros. Intento que dejaron de hacer a los pocos segundos.

-¡EH!¡Johanna!¡Aquí!-llamo el joven la atención de su amiga, que no tardo mas de dos segundos en darse cuenta que estaba allí e ir en su encuentro.

-¡O dios mio, Finnick!¡Sigues vivo!- dijo ella con ilusión, mientras se abalanzaba ha darle un abrazo que fue correspondido. Tras unos segundos se percato de la compañía que este poseía, y deshizo el abrazo- parece que os habéis aliado con el distrito 12, o por lo menos con medio. ¿Donde esta tu escolta, Haymitch? ¿No habrá sido el cañonazo que se oyó hace un rato?- ambas preguntas las destino hacia la misma persona.

-Esperemos que no- contesto, aunque lo intentara ocultar, algo desanimado- nos separamos algunos minutos antes de ese cañonazo por fuerzas fuera de nuestro alcance- le contesto.

-Bueno. por lo menos duro mas que mi escolta. Ese inútil no paso ni del baño de sangre.

-Sinceramente, creo que no esta muerta. Fue rescatada por alguien justo a tiempo, y confió que con esa persona no le pasara nada- le refuto Haymitch.

-Estas seguro de que estará a salvo. Sinceramente yo no mucho- se enfado el otro hombre un poco con su compañero y alzo la voz- Sabe....

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?- pregunto uno de los hombres que estaban con Johanna, el que estaba de mejor aspecto que ya se había limpiado casi por completo lo que fuera que había llevado por encima y aun llevaba Johanna.

-Que casualidad justo parecíamos estar hablado de tu compañera de distrito- le contesto la joven.

-Hola Mizar- le saludo Finnick mientras le daba una mirada lasciva, para cambiar rápidamente a Johanna- ¿Te has juntado con él?

-Bueno, si. Aunque no te lo creas, si no fuera por él no estaríamos aquí. No si te das cuenta pero estoy manchada de sangre- dijo mientras se señalaba.

-¿Eso es lo que era?- dijo Koralia poniendo una cara de alco y recibiendo una pequeña mirada de reproche de parte de Johanna -mejor me voy a ver que tal están Beettee y Fawn- a los que había reconocido momentos antes. Tras decir esto, se fue con ellos.

-Con lo que iba. Estamos empapados de sangre por que hace unas horas íbamos tranquilamente por la selva cuando empezó a llover. Creía que era agua, pero no, era sangre- izo una pequeña pausa- sangre caliente. Íbamos dando tumbos, no sabíamos donde estábamos. Habríamos chocado con el campo de fuerza si no hubiera aparecido Mizar y nos hubiera detenido. Aunque podía haber aparecido menos de golpe. Casi le meto un hachazo en la cabeza- dijo mientras le miraba.

-Menos mal que tengo buenos reflejos. Y que me has creído cuando he dicho que venia en son de paz.


	11. El secreto de la arena

El sol estaba en lo más alto y brillaba como nunca, lo que hacia que fuera fácil verlo a través de los árboles y la vegetación. Aunque a Trepadora eso le daba igual. Estaba situada en la copa de un árbol; aun con las grietas y destrozos que habían sido ocasionados por estas justo debajo de ella; observando la arena e intentando encontrar, sin éxito a los compañeros de la mujer que aun estaba inerte unas ramas mas abajo de ella. Tenia pulso y respiraba con normalidad pero aun no había abierto los ojos. El golpe contra la roca no parecía haber sido demasiado fuerte, ya que no sangraba cuando la joven la recogió del suelo. No sabia lo que pasaba, pero por lo que había podido observar podría deberse al cansancio o la deshidratación, causa de no haber bebido nada en todo el tiempo de los juegos. Para ser sincera con ella misma, ella tampoco había bebido nada. La mochila que había obtenido de la Cornucopia tan solo contenía una cantimplora de medio litro vacía, un par de manzanas (de las cuales solo le sobraba una y media, ya que la otra se la había comido la noche anterior) que le habían sorprendido cuando las encontró dentro de la mochila, ya que era bastante raro que metieran alimentos de ese estilo en una simple mochila, un pequeño cuchillo y unos diez metros de cuerda que ahora estaba siendo usada para atar bien a Effie a las ramas donde estaba apoyada para que no se cayera.

De repente algo le llamo la atención. Un pequeño pitido estaba empezando a sonar, lo que hizo que girara la cabeza para ver caer a un paracaídas atado a una pequeña caja metálica. El objeto siguió descendiendo, colándose entre los arboles y esquivando ramas, hasta aterrizar al lado de la cabeza de Effie, la cual miraba sorprendida el objeto. Para ser exactos eso era lo primero que había visto nada mas abrir los ojos. Mientras esta se incorporaba, la joven estaba bajando de la copa del árbol y al verla levantada se paro y le dedico una alegre sonrisa.

-Por fin despiertas, ya creía que no ibas ha hacerlo- le dijo alegre de verla despierta.

-¿Cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente?- dijo mientras miraba el sol justo encima de ella, recordando que la ultima vez que miro era de noche.

-Unas cuantas horas. No sabría decirte exactamente, pero unas 4 o 5 mínimo- le contesto mientra ella también miraba al cielo- Se me ha hecho algo aburrido. Por que no recoges el paracaídas y miras lo que hay dentro. A lo mejor nos podría ayudar- y le dirigió una mirada de simpatía.

Effie se incorporo, e hizo lo que la joven había dicho. Sabia que ella era aliada y que no le iba ha matar. Si hubiera querido matarla ya lo hubiera hecho o simplemente la hubiera dejado morir, dejando que se precipritara por una de las grietas que se situaban justo debajo de ellas. Cogió la caja atada al paracaídas y la abrió. Dentro había algo que no vio nunca en su vida, lo cual no era extraño ya que era del capitolio y ese pequeño cilindro de metal parecía algo que se utilizase mas en los distritos. Enrollado en torno a el pequeño objeto, estaba un trozo de papel, el cual desenrollo.

-¿Que es lo que pone?- le pregunto Trepadora, algo impaciente de saber que es lo que ponía. Tras decir esto Effie leyó el contenido del papel

"Bebed algo"

-K&P

-¿K y P? Devén de ser de Katniss y Peeta. Es para ti.

-Pero...- dijo poniendo una cara de disgusto- yo le había dicho a Peeta que si nos separáramos le mandaran todo lo que consiguieran a Haymitch, ya que el tendría mas posibilidades de ganar que yo- dijo disgustada del todo.

-No te preocupes- dijo mientras se agachaba para intentar tranquilizar a Effie- seguro que Katniss y Peeta; tus mentores; y Daniel; mi mentor; se habrán unido para recaudar mas dinero y se habrán puesto de acuerdo con el nombre de cual de los dos lo enviaban. Seguro que los tuyos se habrán unido con la del cuatro, aparte de que Daniel también tiene que pensar en Mizar, el cual no se donde esta, ni si sigue con vida - tras decir esto ultimo bajo la mirada y trago algo de saliva, lo que parecía que era para aguantarse las lagrimas.

-Tranquila, lo encontraremos- le dijo, siendo ahora ella la tranquila y la otra la que se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa, poniéndole la mano en el hombro. Tras esto miro el objeto que sujetaba con la mano, sin saber que era- deja de pensar en ello y ayúdame a saber que es esto- le dijo levantando hacia ella, la cual lo cogió y lo miró detenidamente durante un minuto entero, cuando por fin dijo algo.

-Ya se que es. No lo reconocía porque yo suelo utilizarlas mas rudimentarias- dijo mas animada de lo que estaba hace poco. Abrió la mochila y saco un pequeño cuchillo y media manzana- toma come algo. Necesitaras conseguir algo de energía- tras agarrarle el pedazo de la fruta, Effie se le quedó mirando algo sorprendida por el brusco cambio de personalidad. Hace unos segundos parecía a punto de llorar y ahora parecía una niña con un juguete nuevo. Cogió el pedazo de la fruta y le dio un mordisquito mientras seguía mirando a su compañera. Con el cuchillo que ella tenia en la mano se acerco al árbol cercano e hizo un pequeño agujero en el que inserto la especie de palo de metal. A los segundos empezó a salir agua. Trepadora agarro otra ver su mochila y saco de esta una cantimplora que puso debajo del chorro de agua para que se llenase- es una espita- tras esta afirmación, Effie siguió mirándola con la misma cara de confusión- es un objeto que sirve para sacar agua de los arboles- volvio ha mirar hacia la botella- esto ya esta lleno- y tras decir eso bebió un trago y se la ofreció a Effie- toma bebe algo y cuando termines rellénala, que nos vamos ha ir ha ir a buscar a tus amigos.

_____________________________________________________________________

-¡Ya han pasado horas y aquí no ha aparecido nadie!- grita Johanna al aire, desesperada por hacer algo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a dar vueltas de un lado a otro- lo siento Hatmitch, pero me estoy cansando de esperar, y aquí no aparece nadie.

-¿Y que quieres hacer? Meterte otra vez en la selva e ir tu misma ha buscarlas, arriesgándote a morir a manos de uno de los profesionales- le contesto Haymitch; que se hallaba sentado en la arena y apoyado en un árbol, mirando a Finnick mientra este pescaba algún pez con su tridente.

-Tampoco es que puedas hacer nada mas- le dijo Mizar que estaba justo al lado, aunque sin apoyarse en el árbol, hablando con Koralia y Fawn asta hace unos momentos.

-Ya lo se, pero....- quería continuar hablando pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de algo que no se esperaba escuchar, el sonido de unos rayos que caían en uno de los arboles altos mas lejanos. 12 rayos en total.

-Que raro, otra vez cayendo rayos encima de ese árbol- dijo Finnick mientras caminaba hacia el grupo con un puñado de peces que él mismo había pescado.

-¿Has dicho otra vez?- dijo Beetee, que hasta ese momento había estado trabajando con el royo de cable que tenia.

-Si ayer por la noche, mientras hacia guardia, creo que en ese mismo árbol empezaron ha caer también rayos.

-¿Estas seguro?¿Sobre que hora era?- pregunto Beetee con ansias.

-No los se exactamente. Creo que habían pasado unas dos horas de las proyecciones de los caídos.

-Entonces si las proyecciones son sobre las diez y habían pasado dos horas, viste los rayos sobre las doce- dijo Beetee, fijando la mirada en la cornucopia.

-Creo que si- dijo mirándole algo estañado- oye Johanna, podrías ir ha buscar algo de leña.

-Claro- y tras decir esto cogió su hacha y se metió algo en la selva y empezó ha cortar algunas ramas. Tras terminar de cortar todas las necesarias la amontono haciendo una hoguera, que cuando consiguieron encenderla usaron para cocinar los pescado. Cuando estos estuvieron a medio cocinar Beetee por fin dejo de fijar la mirada en la cornocopia y por fin dijo algo, en lo que parecía que había estado pensando en ese rato.

-¡Ya lo tengo ya se como funciona la arena!- dijo mientras se levantaba entusiasmado.

-¿Enserio? ¡Dínoslo!- le pidió también eufórica Fawn.

-Claro pero primero tenemos que ir a la cornocopia.

-Pues vamos- dijo Koralia mientras se levantaba apoyándose en un árbol.

-Antes de ir a ningún lado, por que mejor no comemos algo y luego ya vamos.

-Es verdad. Haymitch tiene razón. Desvariamos reponer fuerza y luego ya vamos ha donde quieras- dijo MIzar.

-Podrías haberlo dicho antes de que me levantara- dijo Koralia mientras se volvía ha sentarse, cosa que el costaba por la torcedura del tobillo- ojala hubiera algo mas que comer que simples pescados.

-Oye, que esto no es un restaurante de cinco estrellas- se quejo Johanna mirandole con su cara de asco habitual.

-Ya los se, pero...- no pudo continuar porque empezó ha oír un pitido constante. Del cielo vio como descendía una gran cesta con tres paracaídas atados que aterrizo en el centro de todos ellos. La cesta contenía un montón de panecillos, pero no eran panecillos normales, eran del distrito 3 y entre todos ellos una simple nota que fue recogida por Beetee para leerla en voz alta.

"Ya sabéis que podéis hacer con estos"

 

-W 

-Es de Wiresss- y dio una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Cuantos hay?- y se puso a contarlos- hay veinticuatro. Somos seis nos corresponden cuatro a cada uno, a no ser que queráis dejar alguno por si las otras vuelven. en este caso nos tocarían tres.

-Yo creo que tres para cada uno están bien- le contestó Haymitch y los demás asintieron.  
_________________________________________

Ya habían terminado de comer, y ahora como habían prometido, fueron a la cornucopia para que Beetee les explicara eso que había descubierto. Cuando llegaron al centro encontraron una estampa poco habitual. Por el suelo había varias armas tiradas que nadie había querido llevarse. Lo más normal era que se las hubieran llevado, pero hay estaban. Mizar aprovechó la situación y cogió una espada que encontró apoyada contra una caja. Johanna le miró como diciendo "¿Que haces?". Este se dio cuenta por lo que procedió a contestarle.

-¿Queeee? No tengo ninguna cosa con la que defenderme, ni siquiera un pequeño cuchillo.

-Pero ¿sabes utilizarla?- le pregunto ella cómo si ya supiera la respuesta.

-No. Pero no pasa nada por tenerla. Aunque no sepa utilizarla algo podré hacer- y tras esto se guardó la espada en el cinturón.

-No le va mal tener algo por si acaso. No vaya ha ser que alguien le fuera ha atacar- le dijo Finnick con una pequeña sonrisa. Beetee parecía saber lo que iba ha pasar por que rápidamente les llamó la atención. Había dibujado un círculo la arena, el cual había dividido en doce partes iguales marcadas con los números del uno al doce. Todo se colocaron en torno a este y Beetee; que estaba agachado; empezó con su explicación.

\- Me he dado cuenta de una cosa. Sobre las doce, ya sea de la noche o del día, caen rayos en ese árbol- señaló al árbol mencionado- y segun lo que me habéis dicho vosotros tres y lo que nos ha pasado a nosotros, de una a dos hay una lluvia de sangre en esta zona, y de cinco a seis empiezan a salir un montón de grietas en el suelo en esta de aquí. Por no hablar de la gran ola que hemos visto en esta zona mientras esperábamos- mientras iba hablando, iba escribiendo los nombres de los peligros que habían sufrido o visto en las secciones correspondientes- ¿no os recuerda a algo?

-Yo diría, que a un reloj.

-Gracian Fawn. Si, exacto, es un reloj. A cada hora se activa una zona distinta, despertando a un peligro nuevo. El problema es que no sabemos cual.

-Bueno. Mientras que nos quedemos en la playa, no nos pasará nada. Sobretodo sin tener ningún indicio de que hora puede llegar a ser- se quejó Johanna.

-En realidad sí que lo hay. Ves el pincho de la cornucopia- y señaló hacia él, y todos miraron- Señala hacia las doce, ese árbol donde caen los rayos. Y luego tan solo hay que seguir como si fuera un reloj. Después de los rayos vendría la lluvia de sangre y después otra cosa mas, y así sucesivamente hasta otra vez las doce. ¿Lo entendéis?.

Pero nadie pudo contestar. Tan solo se oyó un grito sordo, y un cuerpo cayendo al suelo. El cuerpo de Koralia estaba tendido entre Haymitch y Finnick, con un cuchillo clavado en la cabeza. El cañonazo no tardo en sonar. Seguidamente todos se giraron hacia donde había venido el cuchillo. En la orilla estaba Cassis , la escolta del distrito 1. Parecía que el entrenamiento que tuvo con Gloss hizo efecto, por que acertó de lleno. Tan de lleno como el tridente de Finnick en su pecho. Sono el segundo cañonazo. Se acerco para recorgerlo cadáver, pero casi se convierte en uno. Enobaria le iba ha atacar con su espada, pero Mizar la paro con su nueva arma, recientemente recogida. Habia parado el primer golpe pero sabía que no podía aguantar mucho mas contra ella. Por suerte para él, la persona a que le había salvado se puso a luchar contra ella.

Iban muy igualad y Johanna quería unirse ala pelea cuando aparecieron los otros dos hombres: Gloss y Wade. Johanna y Haymitch se miraron y empezaron una pequeña batalla: Johanna contar Wade y Haymitch contra Gloss. La batalla fue muy igualada. Los espadazos, hachazos y cuchillazos volaron por todos lados. Mizar, Beetee y Fawn, que se mantenían al margen de la batalla, rezaban para que no les diera ninguno. Pero no podían quedarse quietos más tiempo. Fawn fue la primera en actuar cogiendo también ella una espada, seguida de Mizar que antes de unirse le dijo Beetee que se quedara allí protegiendo el royo de alambre que siempre llevaba conél. No podían hacer mucho, pero si provocar unas cuantas heridas en sus enemigos, que aunque no eran muy graves si que le hicieron hacer otra cosa, huir. Se habían dado cuenta ta de que estaban en desventaja. Podrían haber aprovechado para matarlos, pero no pudieron, no estaban preparados para ello.

Ya iban ha felicitarse por la pequeña victoria o ha consolarse por la pérdida, cuando pasó algo que ninguno se esperaba. La cornucopia había empezado ha girar.  
_________________________________________

Effie y Trepadora llevaban ya un buen rato caminando por la selva, cuando oyeron otra vez un pitidito del cielo. Hace un rato habían oído dos cañonazos, que les habían hecho preocuparse, pero ese ruido les provocaba alivio. Una gran cesta con unos cuantos paracaídas cayó del cielo hasta el suelo. Effie cogió la tarjeta rodeada de panecillos del distrito tres (ya que estaba más cerca, ya que Trepadora seguía subida a un árbol y había hecho todo el recorrido que llevaban hecho saltando de árbol en árbol) y la leyó.

"Espero que los disfrutéis"

-K&P

\- Son de Katniss y Peeta.

\- ¿Cuantos hay?- pregunto Trepadora.

\- Veinticuatro- contestó cuando terminó de contar.

-Que bien. Nos corresponden 12 para cada una. Toma, mételos en mi mochila- y le lanzo el objeto. Effie hizo lo que le había pedido.

-¿Por qué crees que nos han enviado tantos?- pregunto cuando termino, mientras le devolvía la mochila.

-No lo...- y se paró en seco. Sus ojos se le abrieron como platos y se quedó mirando hacia el fondo- ¡O no!- dijo en un pequeño grito ahogado.

_________________________________________

Perfecto. Ahora ni sabremos dónde está las doce- se quejaba Johanna, mientras volvían hacia el borde de la selva- mira que hacer girar la cornucopia.

-Por lo menos alégrate de que hayamos salido todos con vida- le respondió Beetee.

-Si. Koralia ha salido muy viva- replicó Finnick.

-Lo siento. Pero me refería al momento en el que empezó ha dar vueltas todo. Podríamos haber muerto mas con tanta lluvia de cosas afiladas.

-Ya lo sé.

Haymitch se había sentado al lado abollado en un árbol. Con la pequeña conversación que habían tenido sus compañeros, le había recordado a ella y ha su deseo de sacarla con vida de allí. Quería saber dónde estaba, que apareciera por entre los árboles, o al menos una pista que le dijera que estaba viva. Y entonces lo oyó. Oyó su voz. Eso era una pista evidente de que estaba viva. Pero puede que por poco tiempo. Se puso de pie para oírlo de nuevo. Su voz gritando angustiada apenas cuatro palabras.

"¡Ayuda Haymiiiitch! ¡Por favoooor!"


	12. Gritos en la selva y una muerte inesperada

"Ayuda Haymiiiitch! ¡Por favoooor!"

Solo cuatro palabras. Solo esas cuatro palabras podrían erizarle mas la piel. Todos se sorprendieron de lo que habían oído, todos miraban hacia la selva buscando el origen del grito, pero no lo encontraban.

"¡Ayudameeeeee!"

Volvió a gritar la selva. No podía quedarse quieto, tenia que hacer algo. Saco el cuchillo que tenia metido en su cinturón, y sin pensárselo dos veces se adentro en la jungla para encontrarla, para rescatarla de lo que sea que le este atacando. No iba ha perdonarle lo que le estuviera haciendo, y tampoco se perdonaría a si mismo si la dejaba morir.

-¡Espera Haymitch! -le grito Mizar para posteriormente coger su espada y salir en su persecución. Él sabia que si le estaban haciendo algo a Effie, a Trepadora era muy probable que también, si no se lo habían echo ya y estaba a punto de morir. No podía dejarla morir, era su compañera, y en cierta manera amiga, y prometió protegerla y mantenerla con vida.

-Voy con ellos. Necesitaran mi ayuda. Johanna quédate con ellos dos -dijo Finnick señalando a Beetee y a Fawn, para luego adentrarse en la selva con su tridente en mano. Los otros dos habían entrado con unos segundos de diferencia, pero él era mas rápido y no tardo mucho en colocarse casi a su altura. No conseguía ponerse completamente a su altura, a causa de que a diferencia de ellos dos, el no tenia motivo para correr hacia el interior de la selva, más que el de ayudarles a derrotar a lo que demonios las estuviese atacando.

Haymitch seguía en cabeza, abriendo camino con su cuchillo, corriendo a toda velocidad. Los gritos cada vez estaban mas cerca, cada vez parecía tenerlos mas a su lado. De repente paro, los oía al lado suyo, pero no veía nada ni a nadie. Donde estaba, donde estaban él o los que le estaban haciendo daño a ella. Su odio creció a cada momento que pasaba. Los gritos de auxilio no bajaban la intensidad, pero tampoco aumentaban. Se estaba volviendo loco a cada segundo. No parecían parar y de repente, ¡BOOO!, un cañonazo y los gritos cesaron. Haymitch cayo de rodillas al suelo. No podía creerlo. Effie había muerto y él no había podido hacer nada para impedirlo. Se sentía miserable y no quería creerlo, y ahora quería ser él que gritara. El único motivo por el que no lo hizo, era por que podría llamar la atención de quien o que la había matado. Mizar y Finnick ya habían llegado a su lado y también se habían quedado conmocionados con lo que había pasado. Mizar se le pasaba por la cabeza una pequeña posibilitad, que no quería que fuera real. Tan solo se había oído un cañonazo, no dos. Por lo que es posible que Trepadora fuera el cañonazo de esa mañana, por que si no ya habría sonado o se habrían escuchados también su gritos. No creía que se tardasen mucho en matarla a ella también, debería estar muerta ya. Sabia mas que de sobra que ella seria capad de arriesgar su vida con tal de proteger la de otra persona. Por lo que primero la habrían matado a ella antes que ha Effie. Quería consolar a su compañero que ahora se encontraba en el suelo a cuatro patas, después de haber dado un fuerte golpe al suelo; pero algo se lo impidió. Un pequeño, aunque angustiante, hilo de esperanza.

"¡Mizaaar! ¡Ayudameee!"

Era ella pidiendo su ayuda, tenia que ayudarle. No podía dejarle morir como a Effie. Podía salvarla. Salio corriendo hacia el nuevo grito que salia de la selva. Con la espada levantada a la altura de su cabeza, preparándose para asestarle un golpe mortal a quien sea el culpable. Estaba siendo seguido, a unos veinte metros, por los otros dos hombres que habían corrido también hacia la selva. Los gritos aumentaban el volumen a cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que ya no lo hicieron mas. Quería seguir disminuyendo la distancia con ella. Puso el oído para descubrir donde estaba, y algo para su sorpresa, los gritos venían de los arboles. Inclino la cabeza para ver desde donde exactamente, pero no la encontraba, no la veía. Tan solo veía una cosa, unos pájaros volando de un árbol a otro. Le costo menos de un momento reconocerlos, eran charlajos. Los gritos eran falsos. Los culpables eran ellos, esos malditos pájaros. Y él y Haymitch habían picado en la broma. Se había dejado llevar por la emoción de encontrarla, y no se paro ha pensar. Trepadora nunca seria capad de pedir ayuda si eso acabara poniendo en peligro a otra persona. Los otros dos hombres ya habían llegado a su altura. Los vigilantes parecían haberse dado cuenta de que él se había dado cuenta de su juego, por lo que pararon de poner los gritos de ella.

"¡Ayudaaaa!¡Finniiiiick!"

-'Annie! -Los gritos una tercera mujer surcaban la selva. Al hombre mencionado se le había cambiado la cara completamente. Se había puesto pálido, tembloroso y con los ojos como platos. No podía creérselo, pero esa era su voz. Finnick agarro con fuerza su tridente, y giro hacia un lateral para salir corriendo en su auxilio, pero algo se lo impidió. La mano de Mizar le sujetaba fuertemente el brazo, impidiéndole continuar.

-¿Que es lo que haces? -le pregunto- Suéltame.- le ordeno.

-No, Finnick, no es real. Son charlajos -señalo a un pájaro que en ese momento volaba de un árbol a otro. Lo otros dos hombres se dieron cuenta de lo que decía era verdad- Trepadora y Effie están bien. El cañonazo solo a sido una coincidencia- dijo dirigiéndose a Haymitch -y Annie no esta aquí. Esta en el distrito cuatro perfectamente bien- se dirigió a Finnick

-Pero los charlajos imitan lo que oyen. Han tenido que oírlas, a las tres -le refuto Finnick. De repente, el aire se lleno de gritos de las tres mujeres pidiendo ayuda, invadiendo el aire, impidiendo que ninguno de los tres no los pudiera oír. Poco después de que esto pasara, los charlajos; que hasta ese momento habían permanecido en los arboles; se lanzaron en picado a atacarlos a los tres -¡Hay que irse! -les grito mientras empezaba a correr de vuelta.

Corrían por la selva de vuelta a la playa, volviendo a recorrer los lugares por los que ya habían estado intentando encontrar a las dueñas de las voces que surcaban el aire. Los malditos pájaros no les dejaban de atacarles mentalmente, con gritos de socorro y angustia que tan solo pedían ayuda, ayuda a la que no podían responder. Iban corriendo por la jungla a la velocidad máxima a la que les permitían sus piernas, apartando de su camino a los charlajos que querían impedir que avanzaran. Recorrían el camino de vuelta a la playa casi mas rápido que el de ida, huyendo de sus gritos. Sabían que cuanto mas tiempo se quedaran en ese lugar mas y mas locos se volverían, por la tortura que estaban sufriendo en ese momento.  Se sentían imponentes ante la situación, al no poder hacer nada para impedirlo, Llevaban corriendo ya un tiempo, cuando pudieron ver a Johanna, Fawn y Beetee. Estaban parados, sin avanzar ha ayudarles. No porque no quisieran, sino por que no podían. Pero eso no lo supieron hasta que Finnick (que iba el primero) se dio de bruces contra algo, cae de espaldas al suelo y le empieza ha sangrar la nariz, lo que hace que los otros dos paren de inmediato y se libren del golpe, Una barrera invisible bloquea la zona. No se trata de un campo de fuerza, porque se puede tocar la superficie dura y lisa sin problemas. Con tan sólo echar un ligero vistazo a un lado, sé puede ver que rodea toda la zona, y que estarán atrapados hasta que pase la hora. Una hora de tortura y sufrimiento. Los pájaros se han puesto en los arboles cercanos, emitiendo esos horribles sonidos de agonía. Ninguno de los tres hombres aguanta mucho rato de pie, y al poco tiempo se hacen ovillo en el suelo, tapándose las orejas con las manos, para intentar reducir el volumen de los gritos.

________________________________________________________________________________

Ya ha pasado una hora. Los gritos ya no suenan. Los charlajos ya se han ido, pero ninguno de los tres hombres se levantaba, no tenían fuerzas para ello. Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas, y estaban completamente rígidos y temblorosos para poder ir hasta la playa por si solos. Por lo que Johanna, Beetee y Fawn deciden ayudar a Finnck, Haymitch y Mizar, respectivamente, a llegar a esta. Les cuesta andar y aun mantienen las manos en las orejas, incapaces de separarlas. Los tres en buen estado los dejan sentados en la arena para que se relajaran, por fin allí se destensaron del todo. Aunque su respiración seguía siendo algo acelerada.

-No os preocupéis. Están bien. Relajaos -les dijo a los tres para intentar relajarlos del todo.

-Eso no lo sabes- le reclamo Haymitch -las has oído tu también.

-Si, las he oído. Pero eran simples charlajos.

-Han tenido que oírlas en alguna parte. Es muy posible que los cañones desconocidos fueran ellas -intervino esta vez Mizar.

-Y habrán torturado a Annie para sacárselos- añadió Finnick -ahora estará muerta.

-Sobre Trepadora y Effie no puedo dar una opinión clara, podría ser o no -les dijo Johanna, intentado animarlos a su manera -y no te preocupes Finnick. Annie esta bien. No serán capaces de torturarla.

-¿Entonces como lo han hecho? -pregunto Finnick, desesperado por saber la respuesta.

-Es muy fácil. Se puede coger una voz normal, y modificara a tal extremo de que parezca de auxilio y dolor. Las habrán sacado de las entrevistas -les explico Beetee.

\- Claro que no van ha torturar a alguien así por que si o matarla, sobretodo si les puede servir de entretenimiento. Los cotilleos de las parejitas de vencedores son muy entretenidas. Si hicieran algo a Annie habría revueltas en el maldito capitolio. ¡Y eso no te gustaría! ¡¿Verdad Snow?! -Echa la cabeza atrás y grita - ¡¿Quese rebele todo el país?! ¡No te gustaría nada! -Todos se le quedan mirando, asombrados de lo que acababa de decir como si nada- ¿Que? Yo no tengo a nadie. No pueden hacerme daño -hace una pequeña pausa- ¿Quien tiene la espita? -Finnick se la saca del cinturón y se la da- Voy ha por agua. 

Johanna se dirigió hacia uno de los arboles mas cercanos, con intención de utilizar la espita, pero no le dio tiempo. Un nuevo grito surco el aire. Esta vez tan solo era un grito normal. La voz no gritaba ningún nombre en particular, tan solo era un grito como tal. Ninguno parecía saber el origen de este, ninguno menos uno. Haymitch se había incorporado de golpe. Volvía a temblar como hace un par de minutos. No podía creérselo. Era otra vez su voz. Pero esta vez no le pedía ayuda. Pensó durante un instante que podían ser otra vez los charlajos, pero esa zona ahora estaba apagada. Entonces que podía ser. Es mas, de verdad era ella. Hubo algo que lo confirmo, segundos después de que sonara su grito.

"¡Corre, Effie, corre!"

Era Trepadora pidiéndole que hullera. Esto confirmaba que ambas estaban vivas (y que lo de los charlajos había sido un truco) pero cuanto tiempo. Milagrosamente se había recuperado de lo anterior, de la tortura que había recibido de parte de los pájaros, y no tardo en adentrarse en la selva. Mizar, que también parecía recuperado, le siguió con su espada.

\- Finnick. Ahora quédate tu. Me toca ir a mi- dijo Johanna para salir corriendo detrás, con su hacha en mano y soltando la espita en la arena. 

Habían oído los gritos lo suficientemente cerca como para reconocerlos, y para aun no haber oído ninguno mas, supieran por donde ir. No podían esta a mucha distancia, como mucho 200 o  300 metros como máximo. Cada segundo se hacia interminable. Sabían que cada vez estaban mas cerca de ellas; de las autenticas Trepadora y Effie; no de una imitación hecha por unos malditos pájaros. De pronto pudieron  ver algo en la espesura de al selva. Eran ellas y estaban vivas. Desde que habían oído el primer grito, hasta ese momento habían pasado apenas veinte segundos eternos. Pero hay estaban. Su pequeña carrera les había servido de algo, y menos mal que la habían hecho, por que ahora podían estar muertas las dos. Effie se situaba a un lateral, apoyada en un árbol y sujetándose con la mano derecha el brazo izquierdo, completamente lleno de sangre que provenía de una herida bastante fea de su hombro. Trepadora estaba en el suelo, empuñando un cuchillo con el que habría matado a los dos monos que estaban tirados. Esos monos eran idénticos a otros cuantos que se situaban a su frente y en los árboles. 

Uno de ellos saltó a atacarle, intentando morderle. Pero ella fue lo suficientemente rápida como para clavarle el cuchillo en el estómago del animal y tumbarlo en el suelo, junto a los otros dos. Pero tuvo un pequeño problema. El arma utilizada se le había quedado enganchada y no la pudo sacar a tiempo para poder rechazar a el siguiente mono que saltó a atacarle.

-¡Cuidado Trepadora!- le gritó Effie para alertarla, pero ya no le daba tiempo.

Para su suerte, otra persona lo rechazó de un hachazo. Johanna se había adelantado para protegerla del ataque del mono. Trepadora y Effie miraron sorprendidas lo que había pasado, y buscaron un poco a su alrededor hasta que encontraron a Haymitch y Mizar a un lado mirando la situación. Los monos también los habían visto, por lo que algunos fijaron la mirada en los dos hombres, dispuestos a atacarles. Ambos se colocaron en posición de defensa al igual que Johanna y Trepadora. Los monos parecen ver el incremento de personas, por que se vuelven mas agresivos. De pronto empiezan a atacar. Cada uno se defiende como puede, matándolos en el proceso. Parece que no paran de salir. Effie no aguantaba estar de pie, por la gran herida abierta que tenia en el hombro, y se estaba desangrando. Por lo que se convierte en un blanco fácil. Un mono decide ir a por ella. Haymitch ve esto y corre para salvarla. Con el animal ya muerto en el suelo se gira, hacia su compañera, y ve que esta realmente debil y que ha perdido mucha sangre.

-¡Hay que irse de aquí!- grita Haymitch -¡Distraerlos unos segundos mientras yo la saco!- les grita, para luego agacharse y colocarse el brazo bueno de Effie alrededor de su cuello -venga vamos tu puedes- le dice para animarla a levantarse.

Con mucho esfuerzo consigue ponerla de pie, y empiezan a intentar salir lo antes posible de la selva. En vez de volver por el camino por el que habían venido, decide ir linea recta hacia la playa, aunque salgan algo lejos de donde los están esperando. En cuanto Trepadora ve que se iban, sale corriendo detrás de ellos para protegerlo de cualquier cosa, como por ejemplo un mono espabilado que había ido tras ellos. El mono iba ha saltar a atacarles, pero Trepadora fue mas rápida. Se agarro de una rama horizontal, y de una pequeña acrobacia lo lanzo lejos, dándole una patada con ambos pies. Esa acrobacia no solo le había servido para eliminar al mono, sino también para subirse encima del árbol. Cuando Johanna y Mizar vieron que estaban lo  suficientemente lejos, no tardaron mucho mas en desistir en la lucha contra los monos. Ella le había salvado un par de veces de que alguno le hincará un diente. 

Haymitch ya veía la playa. Estaban casi en ella, solo esperaba que cuando llegaran, Effie no estuviera muerta, y tan solo estuviera arrastrando su cadáver. Johanna, Mizar y Trepadora les seguían; esta ultima desde los arboles; al igual que los monos, pero eso no le importaba. Estaba cada vez mas cerca. 20 metros, 10 metros, 5, 4,3,2 y salieron. Cuando llegaron a la playa, la dejo tumbada en el suelo. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando. Haymitch pudo ver mejor la herida. Era mas grande de lo que había visto en un principio. Había perdido mucha sangre. Se podía ver en su brazo completamente empapado del liquido rojo que seguía saliendo. Tenia que parar la hemorragia rápido, pero no sabia como. Alguien aterrizo a su lado. Era Trepadora que tenia algo en la mano. Era una planta que reconoció fácilmente, era musgo. No necesitaba que nadie le dijera que hacer. Lo cogió y rápidamente la incorporo un poco para poder ponérselo en la herida. Si ella se lo había dado serviría para algo. El musgo parece detener la sangre.

-¡¿Que ha pasado?!- grita Finnick, que llega corriendo desde el agua con su tridente en la mano derecha. Fawn y Beetee también están llegando, este ultimo portando el royo del metal. No tardan mucho en estar a su lado, y vieron la situación y no pudieron evitar ponerse angustiados.

-No lo sabemos con exactitud- dijo Johanna, que había salido unos segundos después que Haymitch, Effie y Trepadora, junto con MIzar.

-Cuando llegamos ella ya tenia la herida, y una especie de monos estaban intentando matarlas- siguió Mizar - para saber el resto, tendréis que preguntarle a ella- y señalo a Trepadora, que se había vuelto a subir a un árbol. Todos la observaron, esperando una respuesta.

-Estábamos tranquilamente, cuando de repente oí un ruido. No sabia que era, y lo siguiente que vi fue como un mono saltaba hacia ella y le mordió el hombro. Yo se lo quite de encima y entonces salieron mas. Y entonces aparecisteis el resto.

-Parece que es otro peligro del reloj- dijo Beetee.

-Por lo menos estáis vivas las dos- dijo Fawn.

-Yo no diría lo mismo. Effie no se puede mantenerse despierta mucho rato mas- dijo Haymicht, con la voz entrecortada -el musgo puede ayudar a detener la hemorragia, pero ha perdido mucha sangre y necesitaría algo para la posible infección que le halla podido trasmitir ese maldito mono. No se cuanto mas aguantara- tenia lo ojos borrosos y llenos de lagrimas. Iba ha llorar por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

 Effie se mantenía cada vez menos despierta, e iba ha morir delante suya. Necesitaba un milagro para que se salvase. Milagro que llego en forma de paracaídas. Aterrizo una caja metálica en el árbol en el que estaba Trepadora, justo a su lado. Ella lo cogió de inmediato y lo abrió. Todos estaban esperando a que leyera el mensaje y le diera el paquete. Pero tan solo le paso la caja a MIzar, sin leer la nota. Mizar se la llevo rápidamente a Haymicht. La caja parecía un botiquín bastante completo para curar heridas, o por lo menos esa. En su interior había varias vendas y gasas, una caja mas pequeña que contenía una crema desinfectante y curadora, y por extraño que parezca, una bolsa de sangre, posiblemente del tipo adecuado para Effie. Haymicht, con de ayuda de Fawn, empezó a curarla, lo mejor y lo mas rápido que pudo. Habia visto a la madre de Katnnis alguna vez, y puede que eso le ayudara. Todos los demás se apartaron para dejarles trabajar tranquilos, y se pusieron ha hablar.

-Mizar, ¿De quien es?- le pregunto Beetee

-¿Por que no has leído la carta antes de pasarle la caja ha Mizar?- le pregunto Johanna a Trepadora.

-Eso no importa. Rabia prisa y no le daba tiempo. Ademas que mas te da- le contesto Mizar. Johanna parecía satisfecha con la respuesta, pero alguien mas le contesto a la pregunta.

-No se leer- dijo Trepadora.

-¿No sabes leer? ¿Pero cuantos años tienes? ¿2?¿A que colegio has ido?- se medio burlo Johanna.

-Nunca he aprendido. Nunca fui al colegio.

-¿Y como es posible que no fueras?- le pregunto Finnick -por que tus padres no te llevaron. No se quien eran tus padres para dejarles hacer eso, pero es bastante raro.

-Dejemoslo aquí- interrumpió rápidamente Mizar - Ya la leyó yo - saco la targeta de la caja y la leyó en voz alta.

                                                                      "Este es mi ultimo regalo"

                                                                                             -D✝

Mizar no pudo evitar poner una mano en su boca, y dar un grito ahogado.


	13. Tenemos un plan

Ya la había curado lo mejor que pudo, pero seguía inconsciente. Había levantado su cabeza un poco, utilizando una raíz bastante gruesa como almohada, y tenia su mano agarrada con las suyas, apretando un poco, con deseo de que se despertara. Su rostro reflejaba unas marcas de agua de dos o tres lágrimas que no pudo evitar derramar. Ninguno de los demás había hablado en todo ese rato, estaban demasiado tensos con lo que había pasado. Primero; el ataque ha Effie que le había provocado una gran herida en su hombro que la había casi desangrado. No sabían cuanta sangre había perdido, pero la suficiente para que su piel se volviera mas pálida y perdiera el conocimiento. Segundo; la nefasta noticia que habían tenido los tributos del distrito 9. Daniel, el mentor de ambos, había fallecido, y les habían avisado mediante una nota en un paracaídas, lo que les había dejado devastados, por lo menos a Mizar, que permanecía sentado con las piernas encogidas y la cara entre estas, para ocultar unas lágrimas que se le habían escapado de los ojos. Trepadora por su parte estaba sentada en una rama con la mirada perdida. Tras recibir la noticia produjo un pequeño respiro y cerró los ojos un segundo para después sentarse en la posición que estaba ahora, con su mochila sobre las piernas. No había soltado ni una sola lágrima, lo que parecía inverosímil por la actitud de niña pequeña que solía portar. Finnick la observaba medio sorprendido y a la vez no. "Si había matado a su hermano hace 9 años y seguía diciendo que no había sido ella, por qué iba ha llorar por la muerte de su mentor" pensó. Después de un tiempo alguien rompió el silencio.

-No puedo evitar preguntar, pero ¿Por qué has dicho antes que era otro peligro del reloj, Beetee?-le preguntó Trepadora al susodicho.

Este la miró; seguido de todos los demás; y tras unos segundos recordó que ella no lo sabía, que no había estado con ellos cuando lo explicó, por lo que decidió hacerlo.

-Resulta que la arena es un reloj. ¿Sabes que es un reloj, verdad?- le pregunto.

\- Una cosa que sirve para saber que hora es, ¿No?- le contestó algo indecisa.

-Si. ¿Y sabes que tiene números alrededor?- le volvió a preguntar. Ella asintió- ¿Lo que lo dividía el 12 secciones?- le volvió ha preguntar. Tras unos segundos de procesamiento parecía entenderlo, por lo que asintió. Tanto Johanna, como Finnick se estaban cansando de la conversación, por lo que se frotaban la mano por la cara en símbolo de frustración- pues como te he dicho antes, la arena es un reloj y esta dividida en secciones, cuyas líneas divisorias son los caminos que van de la playa a la cornucopia. Cada sección tiene un peligro diferente. Estos son los que conocemos. De una a dos hay una lluvia de sangre, de dos a tres charlajos, de tres a cuatro monos, de cinco a seis hay grietas, de diez a once se produce una gran ola y de doce a una caen rayos en uno de esos árboles altos- termino de contar todo despacio para que lo entendiera bien.

-¿En cual de los árboles caen los rayos?- pregunto buscando la respuesta.

-No lo sabemos. El pincho de la cornucopia marcaba las doce, pero hubo un problema- Fawn hizo una pequeña pausa -Tuvimos un pequeño enfrentamiento contra los profesionales, y tras la muerte de Koralia...- hizo otra pequeña pausa rememorandola, continuo - y la de Cassis, y después de que el resto de los profesionales escapara, la cornucopia empezó a girar, y se puso en otra posición distinta.

-Ah, vale. Gracias por explicármelo. Lo siento por la pérdida de Koralia, Finnick. Y eso explica también dos de los cañones que escuchemos.

-Y que tan solo hubiéramos visto tres profesionales- dijo una persona, mientras iba abriendo los ojos.

Mizar separó la cara de entre las piernas y giro la cabeza, junto con todos los demás, hacia un Haymitch sorprendido y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, que miraba hacia su compañera, que iba despertando poco a poco y mirando hacia su alrededor para saber donde estaba. Ella estaba intentando incorporarse, y Haymitch al ver esto le ayudó a sentarse apoyada contra un árbol, sin soltarle la mano aun, pero sin apretarle tanto. Le dedico una sonrisa y ella se la respondió. Se quedaron mirando, parecía que la ultima vez que se habían visto habia sido hace siglos. Querían seguir, pero alguien los interumpió.

-¿Cuando llevas consciente?- le pregunto Fawn, con una sonrisa, mientras le ofrecía la cantimplora de Trepadora. Cantimplora que cogió con gusto y de la que bebió un poco de agua.

-Desde que Beetee empezó ha explicar que la arena era un reloj. Lo que pasaba,es que no tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos ni para hablar, hasta hace unos segundos.

-¿Estas bien?¿Necesitas algo más?¿Te duele el hombro?- preguntaba Haymitch- Lo he hecho lo mejor que podido pero...- fue interrumpido. Le había atraído hacia ella, juntando sus dulces labios con los ásperos suyos. El se sorprendió por un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, y entonces solo disfrutó del beso, cerrando los ojos para poder sentir mejor sus cálidos labios. Le agarro de la cabeza para que el beso fuera más profundo e intenso. Sus bocas se abrían y cerraban con deseo de devorarse el uno al otro. Ahora estaban ellos dos solos, parecía que no existiera nadie más, parecía que no estaban en ese maldito infierno. Desde fuera de la arena, estaban viendo la pantalla tanto Katnnis como Peeta. Miraban la situación y se dieron cuenta de algo, ese beso era real. Si tan solo se hubieran dado besos tan reales ellos, nada de esto habría pasado, el presidente Snow se habría dado por convencido y puede que también los distritos. El vasallaje hubiera sido tal y como debería de ser, y ni su mentor, ni escolta estarían en peligro de morir.

Con ese beso ambos se declararon su amor. Amor que ambos se dieron cuenta que pudieron haberse declarado antes, pero no lo hicieron. ¿Por qué? Por miedo a lo que dijeran los demás, por miedo a lo que dijera el otro, o simplemente por que no se habían dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo que realmente sentían. Ninguno de los dos sabía cuando le había empezado a gustar el otro. Cuando se acostaron hace 7 años, o en algún momento disperso en todo ese tiempo. Pero no les importaba nada, tan solo que no se separaran, pero tenían que hacerlo en un momento a otro.

-¡Ejem!- se aclaró la garganta Finnick - los demás también existimos- les recordó.

-Lo has curado bien. Gracias. Estoy bien, no te preocupes tanto- le dijo Effie cuando por fin se despegaron. Haymitch le respondió mirándole a sus ojos azules, y perdiéndose en ellos. Ella hizo lo mismo con sus ojos grises.

-Bueno ¿Que has querido decir con lo de "Y que tan solo hubiéramos visto tres profesionales"?¿Tuvisteis un encuentro con ellos?- pregunta Johanna, rompiendo el momento.

-Si. Estábamos en mitad del bosque; después de haber recibido un paracaídas; cuando los vi- explica Trepadora- no sabía en ese momento cuantos eran, pero sabía que no podríamos con ellos. Decidí que nos subiéramos a un árbol, y esperar a que no nos hubieran visto. De repente Enobaria gritó "¡Eh! ¡Mirad! ¡Hay alguien allí!". Creía que nos había visto, pero en realidad había visto a otra persona- hizo una pausa -lo siento Haymitch.

-¿Por que?- le pregunto extrañado.

-Porque la persona que vieron y no tardaron en matar era Chaff. Creo que erais amigos.

-No pasa nada- dijo tras unos segundos de asimilación.

-Quería salvarlo, pero saltar del árbol a protegerlo tan solo hubiera provocado la muerte de ambos, y puede que la de Effie también.

-Hiciste lo que veías correcto, no te preocupes.

-Que cosas tienes, Trepadora- se quejó Finnick -te recuerdo que aún no has dicho lo siento por la muerte de mi hermano. No se como me has dicho que lo sentías con la muerte de Koralia.

-Ya estamos otra vez. Enserio Finnick, ya vale- se le quejó Mizar. La pelea estaba a punto de empezar. Fawn quería ponerse por medio para detenerse, a diferencia de su compañero de distrito que se fue algo lejos.

-No me creo que ahora le pida disculpas a Haymitch por la muerte de su amigo, y a mi no lo haya hecho por la muerte de mi hermano, siendo la culpable directa de su muerte.

-Yo no lo hice.

-¿No?¿Y quien puso la trampa de la que quedo colgando mi hermano?¿Quien empezó el fuego que lo acabo matando?

-Yo puse la trampa, pero era para cazar. Y el fuego lo encendieron ellos- dijo refiriéndose a los vigilantes -yo también tuve que huir de el. Yo vi a tu hermano, y quería salvarlo, pero no pude. Tropecé y quedé colgando de la única mano que me quedaba en ese momento. Intente subir, pero no pude- Finnick parecía más tranquilo, pero no del todo. Observo a su alrededor, y vio a todos observándole, a excepción de Beetee, que estaba algo lejos observando concentrado la cornucopia. Decidió insistir un poco más, dispuesto en sacarle alguna falla

-Vale ¿Y qué pasa con Daniel, tu mentor? Has parecido pasar un poco de su muerte. Ha parecido darte igual- le pregunto decidido y con una pequeña cara de maldad. Trepadora parecía retraerse y volver a colocarse mirando hacia el interior de la selva.

-Ya basta, es suficiente Finnick- le protesto Effie -te estas pasando. Déjala tranquila.

-Esto es entre ella y yo- Trepadora volvió ha girar y asintió hacia Mizar; que se había acercado hacia ella; como dándole permiso para algo.

-Ha parecido que no sentía nada, por que ya está acostumbrada a la muerte de seres queridos desde pequeña. No eres el único aquí que ha perdido ha alguien.

-¿Sabes que es perder ha un familiar?- le pregunto Finnick.

-Desde la muerte de mi bisabuelo cuando tenía 3 años, por causas naturales.

-Por lo menos tenías más familia. Mi hermano era mi último familiar vivo. Además de que eras muy joven para enterarte.

-El accidente ferroviario de los 60 juegos.

-¿Perdón?- le preguntó Finnick sin saber a qué se refiere -¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Si no recuerdo mal, fue un accidente que se produjo en el distrito 9, con un tren que traía de vuelta al mentor de ese año. Exploto uno de los vagones, por un fallo con las presiones. Tan solo hubo dos muertes. El mentor y su esposa ¿Verdad?- explicó Fawn - el mentor era el ganador de los 51 juegos, David Tuuuurnneeer- y todos de dieron cuenta de algo. Giraron y miraron hacia una sola persona.

-Mis padres. Tenia cinco años cuando se produjo ese "accidente". Me quedé al cargo de mi abuela; mi ultimo familiar vivo; que murió cuando tenía 9 años. Desde ese momento estoy sola- no pudieron dejar sentir algo de pena por ella, incluso parecía sentirla Finnick.

-Eso explica algunas cosas, como que tuvieras algo de libertad a la hora de ir o no al colegio. Tu padre era un vencedor- le dijo Fawn.

-Y no solo mi padre, mi...- fue interrumpida.

-Ya habéis acabado de pelear- dijo Beetee que se acercaba - se me a ocurrido una cosa- todos se le quedaron mirando, impacientes para saber el que -¿Donde están los profesionales?

-Posiblemente en la selva- le contestó Fawn.

-¿Y por qué están allí con lo peligrosa que es?¿No sería mejor que estuvieran aquí, en la playa?

-Por que la playa es nuestra- dijo Johanna.

-Exacto. Están esperando par que nos vallamos para poder salir y así poder descansar o comer algo de pescado. La jungla tiene muchas cosas raras, y pocas se podrán comer. Mejor no arriesgarse y pescar en la playa.

-Si, muy bien. ¿Pero que quieres decirnos con esto?- pregunto Mizar.

-Un ataque a las doce en punto. ¿Que pasa al mediodía y medianoche?

-Caen rayos en unos de esos árboles altos- dice Haymitch, que estaba sentado al lado de Effie, sin querer soltarle la mano.

-Sí. Así que sugiero que entre el mediodía y la medianoche, pasemos mi alambre desde el árbol hasta el agua de la playa. Cuando caiga el rayo, la electricidad viajará por el alambre y no sólo se introducirá en el agua, sino también en la playa que la rodea, que seguirá húmeda después de la ola de las diez. Todas las personas que estén en contacto con dichas superficies en ese momento quedarán electrocutadas.

-¿Y el alambre aguantará?- pregunta Finnick.

-Lo inventé yo. Será suficientemente resistente para poder pasar la corriente. Aunque una vez que pase se quemara.

-¿Y como sabremos que arbol es? Te recuerdo que la cornucopia giro- preguntaba Johanna.

-Muy facil esperamos hasta esta medianoche. El rayo caerá en uno de los árboles y descubriremos cual es.

________________________________________

Hola a todos. Que sepáis que va ha quedar como mucho dos capítulos de la parte de "En llamas" y pronto empezará "Sinsajo". Espero que la pequeña historia que le estoy metiendo al personaje de Trepadora no os moleste, al igual que el comportamiento de Finnick. Todo es necesario para acontecimientos futuros.

Así pues, os propongo un juego. Tenéis que intentar averiguar quien acaba en el capitolio, quien en el distrito 13 y quien muere (si muere alguien, que no digo que lo haga) de los que quedan con vida en el lado de los buenos (bueno si quieres poner también del lado de los profesionales puedes ponerlo) Haber si alguien acierta. Por supuesto no le pondré un "muy bien, lo has adivinado".


End file.
